Green Lantern: New Genesis
by planer sage
Summary: Shinji Ikari, a broken hero from a broken world, has been inducted into the Green Lantern Corps after finding his way to a new world, a new reality. Can the love and comradery of new friends and the courage needed to be a Green Lantern heal this boys wounded heart, and lead him to become the hero he was always meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

Green Lantern: New Genesis

Chapter 1

I don't own Green Lantern or Evangelion

There are many universes in existence and each of these universes has its own history, rules, and Heroes. In one universe a shattered boy who is too pathetic to be called a hero drifts into space locked inside a manmade god.

In another universe sits a lonely man on a lonely planet surrounded by seven lanterns. He is the last living being, all others having died as the universe slowly crawled to its end, whatever is left being drawn into the black void that lies behind the source wall after the depletion of the reservoir of emotional energy. His name is Sodam Yat and he is the last green lantern, the sole possessor of the green light of willpower and the host of Ion the embodiment of willpower, though with the fading of life and will in the universe Ion was no more than a whisper in his mind. He is also the guardian of the last remnants of power of each of the seven colors of the emotional spectrum and their embodiments, though since he was the last living being in the universe he didn't know what he was guarding them for, but it was his final duty and he would see it through to the end having grown from the brash young man he once was. So Sodam sat and stared into the pitch-black abyss of the universes end as his small resting place was slowly drawn into it.

"_Please lantern, we do not have to die here"_ Parallax whimpered from his battery.

"I am tired demon, and this is finally my opportunity to rest", Sodam said.

"You think even the end of the universe will quell my rage?" Butcher the rage entity growled.

"It does not matter" Sodam said as his planet began to crumble into the darkness. Sodam felt his form stretch and compress as he was drawn into the final collapse. It was not a pleasant experience, but it was not as bad as he thought.

"NO, I WILL NOT VANISH!" Parallax shouted and burst forth from his battery, his own fear giving him a burst of power.

"There is nowhere for you to run. Have hope, you will be reborn in the new universe" Adara the embodiment of hope said.

"NO! I WANT TO LIVE!" Ophidian the embodiment of greed shouted as it too struggled out of its lantern to escape.

"Then let us combine our powers to tear through this dying universe and into a fresh one" Butcher cried emerging from his lantern and sending a stream of energy into the center of the collapsing universe.

"YES!" Ophidian said and added his power to the butchers, with Parallax adding his own.

"Wait!" Sodam said and tried to call on his power, but with the only will in the universe being his own and the seven embodiments he had nearly nothing left. Sodam could only watch as the combined power of three godlike beings (despite their weakness) ripped through the even weaker membrane of the dying universe and burst into another. Cursing Sodam summoned enough energy to fly as Adara, Proselyte the embodiment of compassion and the predator the embodiment of love followed him. As they burst through into the new universe, he felt a surge of willpower from millions of souls as he connected to a new reservoir of power and his full power was restored. Putting on speed he saw the three terrors making their way toward earth, soaking up the rays of its yellow sun he felt his daxamite superpowers awaken and added his natural flight to his lantern power to speed up. Now only a few feet away he summoned his will and made a net to catch the three demons in a net of green light. The three struggled until with a mighty roar the butcher burned through his still returning willpower and they sped off again. Surging forward he saw the three heading toward something in the distance, what looked like a crucified figure with a strange red helix rotating in front of it. As he watched the three vanished insides of it.

"_Ion, can we go after them?"_ he asked the entity that had been part of his being for so long and got a silent affirmative. Summoning his powers, he turned himself into energy and entered the strange construct. Swirling chaos surrounded him then he found himself above an earth city. Looking around he saw the three embodiments of fear, rage, and greed hovering over a spot on a beach.

He didn't know how long he had been here; all he knew was that it had been him, then Asuka. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She had found the strength to sit up but had yet to say a word

"_She probably hates me, and I don't blame her. How did it come to this?" _He wondered as he stared out at the ocean.

"_Well, I wanted to live, even if I'm hurt and betrayed, so I guess the first thing to do is find some food"_ He thought as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Asuka asked dully.

"To find food" Shinji said.

"Well then we should get going" Asuka said surprising Shinji so much that he looked at her as she got easily to her feet.

"Aren't you hurt?" Shinji asked.

"These bandages are mostly for show" Asuka said easily moving her arm. He turned to walk up the beach when a flash of light in the sky made him look up. What he saw would have made anyone else run for the hills but considering what he had been through seeing monsters made of red, yellow, and orange energy flying toward them hardly fazed him.

"Are those angels?" Shinji asked out loud.

"Does it really matter?" Asuka asked as the monsters stopped and hovered over them.

"Greetings"The yellow creature, which looked like a giant lizard, said. The other creatures resembled a giant red bull and an orange snake.

"Who are you?" Shinji asked.

"I am Parallax the embodiment of fear" The creature croaked.

"I am the Butcher, the embodiment of rage" The bull roared.

"I am Ophidian the embodiment of greed" The snake hissed.

"And what the hell do you want with us?" Asuka demanded.

"We feed on emotion, it is our being and sustenance, but more than that, we wish to take hosts to spread our power" Parallax said.

"Enough Parallax" an Orange skinned man shouted having appeared out of know where and was hovering above them glowing with green energy.

Outside unit 01 Rei/Lillith had watched the invaders tear into Unit 01 and enter into its core. She knew that these monsters didn't belong here, but all her power was gone with the rejection of third impact. Kaoru/Adam appeared next to her.

"_We cannot allow these beings to stay here. If they come into contact with our brothers and sisters among the stars, it will create monstrosities beyond imagining." _He said.

"_Agreed, but what can we do?"_ Lilith/Rei asked.

"_We use Unite 01s power to send them into a universe they are meant to live in, one that can deal with them"_ the boy said.

"_I can be a second chance for Shinji as well, and perhaps us"_ Kaoru/Adam said. Rei/Lilith nodded. Together they told Unit 01 their desire and the manmade god responded, its eyes lighting up as it came back to life. The light wings spread out and in a crackling of otherworldly energies it vanished in a warping of space.

Sodam had finally caught up to the three embodiments to find them speaking with two human youths.

"Enough Parallax" Sodam shouted.

"You are one lantern and embodiment against three" Parallax hissed.

"He is not alone" Adara said hovering next to Sodam with proselyte on his other side having followed him into the strange construct. The Predator was crouching over the two children protectively.

"Predator, what side will you choose?" Parallax asked.

"Neither, I will guard these children, so that whoever wins shall have hosts waiting for them" Predator said, crouching its monstrous crystalline form next to Asuka and Shinji.

"So that you may take them for your own?" The butcher demanded.

"Neither of them has enough love to become star sapphires" Predator said.

"Yes, neither of them is able to produce enough fear to be yellow lanterns either" Parallax said.

"Nor do they have enough rage to be Reds" The butcher stated.

"Then why guard them?" Ophidian asked.

"I have my reasons" Predator said.

"You will incase them in crystal and turn them into star sapphires!" Parallax croaked and shot a beam of yellow energy at predator. A wall of sapphire sprang up and blocked the blast and predator shot a blast of sapphire energy at the yellow monster that brought up a shield. Butcher reared up and breathed gout of flame toward predator only to be intercepted by Adara who doused the flames.

"Enough! One of these children does not even exist" The blue bird shouted. Adara said and with a great shriek the beach, the red ocean, and Asuka shattered like broken glass, leaving everyone in darkness lit only by the light of the embodiments.

"What's going on?" Shinji demanded as fear flooded through him.

"This was but a figment of your imagination and a creation of the woman who controls this place" Adara said and flapping her wings glowed with blue energy and with a twist of reality Yue Ikari was standing beside her son.

"What are you? How did you enter Unit 01?" She demanded.

"Yue Ikari, you have great hope, you will be my vessel" Adara said and before anyone could stop it entered into the woman, causing the three other entities to howl with rage. Before they could do anything Yui/Adara and Sodam/Ion combined their powers and in a mixture of blue and green light contained the three negative embodiments in a net of light while they struggled mightily to break free.

"_I don't understand what's going on here, but I want to help"_ Shinji thought feeling a fire grow inside him, one he thought was long dead a fire that Sodam/Ion felt as well.

"_That boy, could he be?"_ Sodam thought as power ring flew from his body and hovered in front of Shinji.

"Shinji Ikari you have the ability to overcome great fear" the ring said.

With calm certainty the boy slipped the ring on his finger and felt power flow through him and in a flash of green light was encased in his old plug suite colored green and black. Focusing his mind, the same way he did when he synced with unit-01 he imagined a net and a net of green light sprang out of his ring and settled over the three embodiments as well. However, the three forgot about the predator who surged forward and broke the net holding the other embodiments.

"What are you doing?" Sodam shouted.

"Think about it lantern, as much as you despise us, all emotions are necessary for existence" The crystalline embodiment said.

"Predator is right" Adara said, ceasing her own attack.

"You have held to your duty through the life of your universe Sodam Yat. It is time to rest" Adara said. Sodam floated to the ground and sank to his knees.

"I am tired, so tired" He said as a mass of green energy emerged from him and coalesced into a green whale like entity.

"Ion" Sodam said.

"Sodam Yat, you have been my avatar and a guardian of the universe to the end of its life, however you can still go on to guard another universe" Ion said.

"No old friend, I am tired, I want to finally rest and meet my old friends again" He said and began to fade away.

"Wait a minute, what about me?" Shinji demanded. Sodam turned his head and smiled at the boy before holding out his hand. The green ring on the man's finger left it and flew onto Shinji's finger; merging with the ring he had been given.

"You are my successor, boy. I sense you have great willpower within you, use it wisely" He said then vanished.

"But use it for what?" Shinji whispered to himself as the other emotional embodiments began to glow.

"We have reached another universe, one brimming with fear" Parallax growled

"And greed" Ophidian hissed

"And rage" the butcher roared as they glowed brighter. With the feeling of the universe compressing they combined their power and ripped a hole into thin air. When Shinj's vision cleared he saw a swirling portal in the sky.

"What happens now?" Shinji asked.

"We follow" His mother said.

"For there is also hope in this universe" Adara/Yui said

"And Love" Predator said

"And compassion, the squid like proselyte said"

"And of course, willpower" Ion said and before Shinji could react the embodiment poured into him, and he felt power and knowledge on par with third impact pour into him, but warm, inviting and companionable, then it was gone.

"What happened?" Shinji asked.

"You are not yet ready for my power, but I will exist in your ring until you need me" Ion said into his mind.

"Now fly" it said, and Shinji felt himself lift off the ground. Bracing himself, he willed himself forward through the portal, his mother, and Proselyte. He shot out of the portal to see that there was a hole in the core of Unit 01 which was silently roaring its agony into the vacuum of space. Putting her hands out, Yue shot a blast of blue energy into the core of Unit 01 healing the fracture and putting it back to sleep.

"So, what do we do now?" Shinji asked.

"Adara says that this universe has no blue lantern corps and wants to build one" Yue said.

"I shall seek out those who require compassion" Proselyte added and flew off looking like it was swimming through space.

"I sense Zamorans" Predator said and shot away also.

"What should I do?" Shinji asked.

"You find your own corps, the Green Lanterns" Yui said

"What about unit 01?" Shinji asked.

"I shall keep it with me as I explore this universe. It will be safest that way" Yui said.

"So, I guess it's goodbye again" Shinji said.

"For now, but Adara says that the blue and green energy function best together, so I am sure that we will meet again, but she also says that you need to seek out the green lantern corps and gain training with your ring" Shinji held up his hand and looked at the ring on his finger, feeling the power surging through him.

"Alright, I'll do it" He said. Yui smiled and floating forward embraced him.

"That's my boy" She said smiling. Shinji held back his tears as he smiled back before they parted.

**Okay, I'm reposting this by request with a few edits. The problem with this story is that I write some of these chapters as close to the episode as possible because the writing is near perfect and I don't want to mess with it. Now I don't have easy access to the series due to it being taken off Netflix and I don't want to mess with DC Universe just yet. So if you want me too I can re-write this using my own words, but I don't think it will be nearly as good as inserting Shinji into the episodes. Sorry I keep changing this but I truly want' Shinji to be mostly alone with all his old demons he needs to overcome. Also, if I actually make it far enough I will bring in Misato and Asuka as well as the rest of NERV in a kind of Rebuild storyline. Also dealing with his issues with Asuka is a big step on his way to becoming the white lantern and it doesn't work the way I want it if they are in the same universe. I found someplace to watch young justice, so I am going to focus much energy as I can on getting this story finished. **


	2. Chapter 2

Green lantern: New Genesis

In brightest day

I don't own Green Lantern or Evangelion

"So this is Oa?" Shinji asked his ring/ion. He had been flying for three days straight, his ring sustaining him in the vacuum of space but that didn't mean he wasn't starving at the end of it.

"Yes, the center of the universe where green lanterns are trained" The ring responded.

"So how do I enter training?" Shinji asked as he descended through the atmosphere

"Ask someone" The ring replied.

"Very funny" Shinji grumbled

"I was not joking" his ring responded.

"_Getting along with this thing is going to be hard" _He thought.

"I heard that" The ring responded to his thoughts as he hovered over the most astounding city he had ever seen. Soaring spires and towers dotted a crystal clear skyline that did not have a hint of pollution in it, and the entire place hummed with the vibrancy and energy he felt in his ring.

"This is nothing like Tokyo 3" Shinji said to himself as he slowly flew through the city.

"Hold poozer" A deep voice shouted followed by a blast of green energy that passed just in front of him. Acting on instinct Shinji turned to face where the blast came from and willed his A.T. field into existence and responding to his will the ring generated a hexagonal green shield in front of him. Looking through the green tint, he saw three aliens flying toward him wearing black and green uniforms similar to his plug suit. Before the angel war they would have terrified him but now they seemed almost normal. The one in the lead was gigantic and vaguely porcine, the second looked like a giant chicken, and the third was a severely beautiful woman with purple skin.

"Identify yourself" The pig man shouted as the shield vanished.

"I'm Shinji Ikari. I'm here to train as a Green Lantern" He said holding up the hand with the ring on it

"How did you get that?" The giant pig man asked seizing the boys wrist in a firm but disconcertingly delicate grip.

"It's a long story" Shinji said and the man's grip tightened almost painfully.

"Then you better start talking" he growled.

"Perhaps the boy's story is better told in front of the guardians" The chicken man said.

"Agreed" The woman said.

"Come along Poozer" The man's said and floating behind him pushed Shinji forward. They flew toward a large building in what looked like the center of the city.

"Where are we going?" Shinji asked.

"To meet with the guardians of the universe" the Chicken man said.

"And who are they?" Shinji asked.

"Stow the questions. You'll find out when we get there" The pig man said.

"Forgive our friend Killowag. He is, blunt" The chicken man said.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves. You have already met Killowag. My name is Tomar Re and this is Laira" He said gesturing to himself and the woman.

"It's nice to meet you" Shinji said bowing to the woman in mid air who bowed back.

"Stow it you three, we're here" Killowag said as they floated into a giant entrance hall. A door whooshed open and the four of them floated into a room that looked like a giant floating conference room. Looking up Shinji saw that there were six blue skinned humans, five men and two women sitting at the floating conference table.

"Lantern Killowag, what is the meaning of this?" a severe looking man with a pony tail demanded.

"Pardon the intrusion guardian Appa, but we seem to have a new member of the corp" Killowag said pushing Shinji him forward.

"Who are you?" The sever guardian asked with narrowed eyes, reminding him too much of his father.

"My name is Shinji Ikari, and I guess I'm a Green Lantern" He said weakly.

"This is absurd. The ring would never choose a child, and never one so indecisive looking" The guardian Appa said.

"Yet you forget Appa that lantern Arisia is not much older than this boy and she was uncertain when she first joined the corp" A second, kinder looking Guardian said.

"Lantern Rabb is a Graxonite whose family has a long history in the corp. This is a human child of unknown origin. Child how did you come by that ring?" Appa asked. No knowing what to do, Shinji went ahead and told the whole story, about Tokyo 3, the angel war, third impact, and how the emotional embodiments found him inside Unit-01. He did keep secret the fact that Ion was hidden in his ring.

"So you possess the ring of the last lantern of a dying universe?" Appa asked condescendingly.

"I sense no falsehood in his words Appa, and stranger things have happened" The kind guardian said.

"You suppose to let this, _child_ join the corp Ganthet? Do we not already have three Green Lanterns from earth already?" Appa demanded of the one called Ganthet.

"It is the ring who chooses the bearer Appa. Are do _you _suggest we strip the boy of his ring and cast him out? If his story is true he does not have anywhere else to go" Ganthet said.

"Very well, we shall put it to a vote. All those in favor of letting this boy join our ranks?" Appa asked and four Guardians raised their hands.

"Very well then. Shinji Ikari, welcome to the Green Lantern corp" Ganthet said.

"And since you brought him to us sergeant Kilowagg I see no reason you cannot start his training immediately" Appa said.

"As you wish" Kilowagg said as the four of them floated out.

"Welcome to the corp, young Shinji" Tomar Re said.

"He's not a member of the corp, not until he passes training" Kilowagg said.

"Training?" Shinji asked, and the pig man gave him a sadistic smile.

"Bust first, food and rest. You have flown for days with no sustenance but your ring energy" Laira said.

"I want to know how you did that without a battery" Killowag said as they changed direction.

"Maybe my rings different?" Shinji asked. He didn't tell them that Ion had given him a rundown on how the rings usually needed recharging, and that Sadam's ring (now Shinji's) only needed to be charged when it ran out of power, and that Ion himself could keep the ring charged in emergencies.

"_Now that you are on Oa, it will be up to you to keep the ring sufficiently charged"_ He said into Shinji's mind and he suddenly felt the power level in the ring in the back of his mind. At the moment it had a brimming feeling.

"Probably. I'm surprised the guardians didn't want to examine it" Tomar Re said as they landed in front of a smaller building.

"Welcome to the commissary, we have food from all over the universe here" Tomar Re said, and Shinji's stomach gave a loud growl causing him to blush.

"Come" Tomar said. Shinji managed to get a bowl of rice with vegetables and a cup of coffee and wolf it down, along with a second, and a third. After finishing his third bowl of rice he gave a contented sigh which turned into a jaw cracking yawn.

"Now you should get some rest. The barracks are this way" Tomar said and led him out of the commissary. They flew to a third large building, smaller than the guardians building but larger than the commissary. He led Shinji inside and through a crowd of aliens.

"I didn't realize there were so many" Shinji said looking every which way. After fighting angels, none of these odd beings scared him, just interested and amazed him.

"There are over 3600 green lanterns from all over the universe" Tomar said as they entered into a narrow hall lined with doors.

"Here is an empty room" Tomar said and pushed a small button. The door slid upward revealing a small room about the size of a closet with a bed and a small sink.

"It is a bit small" Tomar said.

"It's fine" Shinji said smiling slightly.

"Very well then. Get some rest" Tomar said.

"You'll need it" Killowag said.

"Thank you all for everything" Shinji said turning and bowing to the three lanterns. Tomar and Laira smiled, and Killowag just grunted. Shinji stepped inside and the door it slid shut behind him, leaving him in darkness. He found the bed and all but fell into it. Lifting his hand he stared at his ring glowing faintly in the dark.

"_Misato, Asuka, are you alright? Are you even alive? If I go home, to earth, will you even be there? Maybe I can ask the guardians? They did say I was in a different universe. Does that mean a different earth?" _Thoughts like these, as well as regret chased themselves through his mind as he fell asleep.

**Second Chapter up. Shinji hasn't really realized he is in another Universe, but he will as he works through basic training and meets Hal and the other earth lanterns. Next chapter will be Shinji trying to survive Killowaggs boot camp. Eventually this story will feed into the young justice cartoon show, so till then. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Green Lantern: New Genesis**

**Training Day**

**I don't own Green Lantern or Evangelion**

Shinji woke up early the next morning, or at least he thought it was morning. It turned out the barracks had advanced shower facilities that didn't even use water. He didn't know how it worked but when he walked out, he felt clean and his breath tasted better. He flew to the commissary and got breakfast among a smaller crowed than yesterday. Tomar, Kilowog, and Laira weren't there so he found a table to himself and ate silently.

"Um how long until basic training?" Shinji asked his ring. He didn't feel excited about boot camp with the mean looking Kilowog, but he didn't feel he had any choice.

"_Story of my life"_ he thought.

"Basic training begins in one hour in training ground 1" the ring answered in a computerized voice, not the Ion voice he had grown comfortable with over the past few days.

"Ion are you there" He asked the ring quietly.

"The being called Ion cannot be located" The ring responded.

"_Great, so Ion has abandoned me too" _He thought bitterly as he took his dishes back up to the counter.

"So where is training ground 1?" Shinji asked, and the ring began to pull him by his finger.

"Okay, hold on" He said and started flying in the direction of the rings pull. After ten minutes of flying the ring pulled him down to a building and the pulling stopped.

"Guess this is the place" He said to himself and walked inside. He found that the building was nothing but an empty space, like a giant hanger, or a gym.

"And I'm the first here, terrific" He grumbled and sat down against a wall to wait.

"It would go a lot faster if I had my old SDAT" He said to himself imagining the small player he had left back at NERVE. Instantly a green version of his player (complete with ear buds) appeared in front of him. He gingerly put the ear buds in his ears and pressed the play button. Instantly his old music came pouring out of the headphones. Resting his head against the wall, he let the music wash over him. When one song ended the other began, then fed into another without him having to press the rewind button. Shinji sat there a whole hour in a daze, and only jerked out of it when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up in surprise and saw a pretty girl looking down at him, a puzzled look on her face.

"Um Hello, I'm here for basic training, I still had an hour before it started, so I thought I would come here and wait" He said lamely. He had never been good around people, but girls in general were always a weak spot.

"Never met anyone eager to take Kilowog's basic training course" The girl said teasingly as Shinji got to his feet. Now that they were both standing, he saw that she had blond hair, blue eyes, pointed ears and Orange skin. She was also wearing a white blouse and short green skirt that flattered her figure. She wasn't just pretty she was beautiful.

"I'm not really, but I didn't have anywhere else to be, and I didn't want to make him angry by being late" Shinji said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well you certainly aren't that" the girl said smiling at him

"So, you're her for basic training too?" He asked feeling more and more stupid the more he talked.

"Unfortunately. I mean I help save the universe and I still have to take basic training" She sighed.

"You saved the universe?" Shinji asked, impressed.

"How new are you?" The girl asked.

"I just got my ring a few days ago" Shinji said.

"So, this is the new human recruit huh?" A gravelly voice said behind him. Turning Shinji looked up, and up, and up into the face of a living rock.

"What does that make now, four of you?" the stone asked.

"Come on Fraggle, there are only two human green lanterns" The girl said.

"Two too many if you ask me" The rock said.

"Will no one asked you" A soft voice said, and a small figure stepped out from behind the living rock. It was another pretty girl, this one with orangish skin and black hair in a skintight uniform that left little to the imagination.

_"Are all the female lanterns dressed like this?"_ He wondered as he blushed again.

"Soranik Sinestro, and you are?" The girl said thrusting out her hand.

"Shinji Ikari" Shinji said shaking the girl's hand uncertainly.

"I'm Arisia Rabb" The orange skinned girl said offering her own hand which Shinji shook.

"I heard the Guardians mention you. They said your family had a long history with the Corp" Shinji said.

"Um, yeah. My mom, dad, granddad and uncle were all lanterns" Arisia said.

"Were? What happened to them?" Shinji asked.

"They died" Kilowog said behind them. The four of them turned to face their instructor.

"And let that be your first lesson. A Green lanterns life expectancy is short. Very few of us actually retire" Kilowog said.

"So, still want to be a Lantern?" Kilowog said staring Shinji in the eye.

"Well, I don't even know what it really means to be a lantern" Shinji said quietly dropping his eyes and causing Kilowog to grunt in disgust.

"Green lanterns are intergalactic peacekeepers. That means we try to keep trouble in the universe to a minimum. But it's dangerous work, so if you're not sure about being here, take off your rings and leave, or you'll be sure to end up dead" He explained walking up and down along their line.

"Well, I'll ask one last time. Do any of you poozers want to quit?" He asked.

"No sir" They all said in unison.

"_I won't run away; I don't have anywhere to run too" _Shinji said silently to himself.

"Alright, let's get started. The old instructor, the cold-hearted bastard who trained me, stripped us of our rings and put us through one hell of a world after another. I don't do that. What I will do is put you through endurance and training exercises with your rings that will make you wish I would do that, or just kill you" He said.

"Let's get started" He said giving a sadistic grin.

Many of those days were hard for Shinji to remember. Kilowog was as good as his word, training them to make whatever constructs he ordered and punishing them with physical training when they failed. As it turned out Arisia was the best. She was able to make whatever Kilowog wanted with only one or two mistakes and they held up reasonably well under his assaults. Soranik was second. She was able to make constructs, but they were fragile and couldn't stand up to the trainers' assaults for very long. Shinji was fourth and the opposite. Perhaps because of his training as an Eva pilot whatever constructs he made were iron hard and couldn't be broken no matter what Kilowog threw at him. However, he had trouble moving beyond basic blocks and shapes. Fraggle was the weakest. He could barely make anything advanced and it wasn't very strong. However, the physical training seemed to bore him more than anything else, while it left Shinji sore and exhausted and ready to collapse at the end of every day. More often than not Arisia and Soranik were right beside him, Kilowog having found some flaw to punish them for or just because he felt like it. After about a week of just making things, they moved onto free form combat. First up were Arisia and Soranik who were fairly evenly matched. However, Arisia's ability to hold her constructs gave her the victory. Next up was Shinji against Fraggle. In this area Shinji excelled. It was almost like fighting in his EVA again where everything was controlled by his will. His former combat experience came to the forefront as the rock man started by firing a laser at him. Shinji threw up a shield that absorbed the blast, a shield that looked like an A.T. field. Shinji dropped the shield and formed a pallet rifle on instinct and began firing at Fraggle, his ability to make more complicated shapes easier in the thick of the fight than being asked too. The trainee threw up his own shield, but it only held for a second before collapsing under the hail of bullets. The rock alien stood under the hail of bullets and launched himself at Shinji who dodged on instinct. As the trainee flew by, Shinji willed a hand into existence, a hand that looked like an EVA's claw. The hand grabbed onto the mountain like trainee and straining Shinji pulled the trainee over his head and slammed him into the ground. He hovered, waiting to see if Fraggle would get back up. After a moment he pushed himself to his feet and turned to face Shinji, before launching himself toward Shinji, only to meet a wall of green.

"Enough" Kilowog said.

"Not bad kid" the man praised him, and Shinji blushed. It went like that for another week. The four of them were paired off for individual combat, with the loser doing physical work as punishment. Shinji won more than he lost, but he still performed quit a few exercises. His hardest opponent was Arisia. She was more experienced and more imaginative, beating him every time. Not that he minded. He felt himself growing to like her. Arisia was kind, sweet and brave, everything that Shinji wasn't but wanted to be. The final week was basic hand to hand combat, in case their rings failed them, and they had no other options. Since Fraggle was too large and strong for the others to face equally at least at this stage in their training Kilowog told them, he worked exclusively with Fraggle.

"But what if we meet someone like him with a dead ring?" Shinji asked.

"You'll learn that eventually, but not yet" Kilowog said. So, in the end Shinji took turns sparring with Arisia and Soranik and taking a time out while they sparred with each other. It was only a crash course in hand to hand, but it was more than he had ever received, even at NERVE. and at the end of the three weeks of training he was in the best shape of his life though he was still stick thin much to his chagrin. That was when they actually took turns sparring hand to hand with Kilowog and Fraggle.

"Sometimes you're gonna meet someone bigger and stronger. You can't take em out right, but you can turn their power against them and control the battlefield" He said. It was one of the toughest most painful things Shinji had ever endured, particularly when either of them actually hits him. The bruises and broken bones were healed by his ring and every match he learned something new about using their strength against them and keeping out of there way while keeping control of the fight.

"All right poozers, it's been three months and all of you have made good progress" Kilowog said.

"So, what now sir?" Fraggle asked.

"Now, it's time for your first mission to see if you're ready to become fully fledged lanterns" Kilowog said.

"There's a warship of unknown origin that's attacked and decimated three worlds. Our job is to find it and stop it" Kilowog said.

"Just the four of us against something like that? Is that possible?" Shinji mumbled to himself.

"As green lanterns, it is our duty to make it possible" Soranik said.

"That's it exactly. Remember, your rings run on will. If you got the will, nothing can stop you" Kilowog said holding up his ring. The others did as well, and when Shinji did, he felt something unfamiliar, pride, and excitement.

"Alright poozers, let's get to it" Kilowog said.

**Well, next chapter up. If Shinji still seems shaky and uncertain, that's because he is. Remember he's always hesitant until he's actually in action. I also didn't want to make him a Gary Stue, so I'm also trying to have him grow into his role as a lantern and as a hero. His evolution will continue when I merge this story with young justice. **


	4. Chapter 4

Green Lantern: New Genesis

In Darkest Night

**Hello again. This is Chapter 4 of Green Lantern rebirth. These first few chapters are a prequel of sorts, of Shinji's introduction to the corps and his first mission that will send him to earth and unite him with the team for the first time. **

It took about an hour's flight to reach the war ship. Before they left, Kilowog made sure they charged their rings. The first time Shinji had charged his ring a few days after basic training started was an interesting experience. It didn't hurt, just felt like a warm energy pouring into him, and he felt his ring go from half full to brimming. It was also the first time he heard the lanterns oath, an oath that filled him with a small amount of pride.

"_In brightest, day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evils might, beware my power, green lanterns light"_ He recited in his mind again. The oath made him less anxious about being here, about being a lantern and about failing. Once they had the warship in sight, he buried his fears and worries and focused on the mission the way he did before fighting an angel.

"So what's the plan sir?" Fraggle asked.

"Fraggle, you're with me. Arisia, Soranik, and Shinji you're squad two. While the two of us distract them and draw their fire, you three sneak in, find the bridge, and take it out." Kilowog explained.

"Are you serious?" Soranik asked.

"It could work. The three of us are small enough to sneak aboard and stay hidden as long as they're occupied" Shinji explained.

"You've got it kid" Kilowog said.

"Don't tell me you're going along with this?" Soranik asked.

"He's our commanding officer. Besides, I've done crazier things that have worked" Shinji said rubbing the back of his head.

"Would you rather wait here _trainee_ Sinestro? What would your old man think?" Kilowog asked and Soranik blushed.

"Fine" Soranik agreed.

"Wait here. Come on stone skin" Kilowog said and flew off.

"You better make sure nothing happens to Soranik fleshling" Fraggle growled before following.

"What was that about?" Shinji asked Soranik.

"Nothing" She said blushing again.

"Oh, what was that about your dad?" Shinji asked.

"Do you ever stop asking questions?" Soranik snapped, causing Shinji to flinch.

"I'm sorry" He said looking away. At that moment explosions started around the warship.

"That's our quo" Arisia said and flew toward the warship. Shinji and Soranik followed her and they flew slowly and quietly under the ship where Arisia cut a hole in the underside of the hull with her ring. Once they were inside they made their way up the ship to where they thought the bridge was, until they heard shouting. Hiding around the corner they waited as the shouting grew louder.

"Release me!" The female voice shouted.

"Quiet slave. It is because of you that we have drifted this far off course" Another voice growled.

Shinji peeked around the corner to find two reptile like aliens dragging a third figure in chains, a figure that made Shinji blush despite the circumstances. She was a slender yet muscular girl with Orange skin about a shade darker than Arisia's, long red hair that would make Asuka explode in a jealous rage, and a figure that went beyond anything he had ever seen, even on Misato. She was wearing what looked like rags wrapped around her hips and breasts and her hands were incased in manacles that covered her own hands.

"What do we do?" He hissed.

"We rescue her of course" Arisia hissed back.

"We keep to the mission and free her once the hostiles have been dealt with" Soranik Argued. Unfortunately their argument was solved for them when the girl slammed one of her captors into the wall and swinging around cracked the other over the head with her manacles. The first guard regained his senses and aimed a crackling spear at her. On instinct Shinji stepped out from around the corner and blasted the guard with a laser, blowing him backward. He didn't get up again.

"Freeze!" The one who had been cracked over the head shouted, having recovered quickly. Arisia and Soranik hit him with two lasers of their own knocking him out.

"Who are you?" The girl asked suspiciously

"We're Green lanterns, we're here to help" Arisia said holding up her hands in peace.

"We must hurry and find the bridge before someone else comes" Soranik warned.

"I can lead you to the bridge of the ship if you free me" The girl said holding up her manacled hands.

"Ok, I'll have you cut out in a jiffy" Arisia said.

"There is no time to waste on that" Soranik said walking forward.

"We're not just leaving her" Arisia argued. Soranik ignored her and looking at the handcuffs concentrated. A small key formed and inserted itself into the manacles, and with a click they fell away.

"My father say's that you should observe a situation and figure out the most expedient way to solve it. It's not always about blasting things" Soranik said. Arisia just glared at her.

"Okay, lead us to the bridge please" Shinji asked the girl trying to diffuse the situation. The girl nodded and raising off the ground flew down the corridor. The three lanterns looked at each other and followed. They met two more guard patrols on the way to the bridge, but before Shinji and the others could raise their rings the strange girl blasted them with orange colored beams of energy from her hands. Even when the second squadron sounded the alarm and more aliens came rushing at them the girl just plowed through them.

"This is exactly what we were trying to avoid" Soranik said blasting two aliens that jumped at them.

"Just shut up and keep blasting" Shinji snapped at her as he swept two more aside with a sweep of green energy.

"We are here" The girl said when the last enemy was down. Her hands glowed and before they could stop her she blasted the doors open.

"What is the meaning of this?" A deep voice growled as the four figures stepped through the door. They found a crew of the ship gathered around the bridge controls. Sitting in the captain's chair was a giant wearing black armor. The girl roared in rage and launched herself at the captain who stood and let her slam into him. With inhuman speed he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the floor. Shinji fired a blast at the giant but it barely fazed him as he raised his arm. It shifted into a blaster and fired a blue beam. Shinji threw up his shield, but the beam destroyed it, sending him flying across the room.

"Is that it, what's given my crew so much trouble are three brats?" He said in a low rumbling voice. Shinji picked himself up as Soranik and Arisia finished taking down the bridge crew.

"Aggressor, in the name of the green lantern corps I place you under arrest. Disarm yourself and surrender" Soranik ordered holding up her ring.

"_Is she serious?" _Shinji asked himself as the monster chuckled.

"Alright, I surrender, not" He said and both his arms turned into blasters and he began firing plasma blasts from one and sound waves from the others. The three lanterns dodge and fired lasers at him but his arms shifted to a shield that blocked him. However, he forgot about the girl who stood up and blasted him from behind, causing him to cry out in pain.

"You back biting little" The man said but was interrupted by a barrage of lasers from the three lanterns along with the girls own blasts. The man went to his knees under the barrage, but then with a roar launched himself upward, crashing into Arisia and pinning her to the ceiling of the ship.

"You first" He said as his hand shifted into a knife. A green Eva claw wrapped around him and with all his will Shinji hurled him into the main control consul of the ship, causing an explosion and alarms to blare. The black armored warrior pushed free of the wreckage without a scratch.

"You're all dead, I don't care if the reach wants you, I'll bring you to them in pieces" He growled at the orange girl.

"We can't stop this guy" Shinji said, fear going through him.

"Hey, if you take that attitude, we're dead. Besides I fought a guy a lot bigger and more powerful than this" Arisia said as she continued to fire at the armored behemoth.

"If you are talking about the victory over Krona, you had the whole core behind you. We don't even have our instructor" Soranik said firing as well.

"Wait, how did you beat Krona?" Shinji asked firing himself trying to keep the monster pinned down.

"We threw a planet at him" Arisia said dodging as the monster tried to come at her again. He fired plasma blasts at them and tried to slice them with arm blades, and it was all they could do to keep out of the way. The orange girl blasted as well and fought him hand to hand, but the black behemoth seemed invincible.

"I've got an idea, but you need to keep him busy", he told them and landed on the deck. Taking his will he focused as hard as he could, remembering the battle with the fifth angel, and most importantly the positron cannon he had used to kill it. It was hard, like pushing a boulder up a mountain but he didn't give up and after what seemed an eternity the canon took shape, the size of the construct crumpling metal. A green hard light replica of the targeting computer appeared over his face, the sight quivering.

"_Come on"_ he urged it frantically as the three others fighters were slowly overwhelmed by the beetle, but he was so engrossed with playing with them he didn't notice the gigantic canon of the lantern behind him.

Finally the sight locked into place on the black beetle warrior.

"Get clear!" Shinji shouted and the three girls flew clear as the black beetle turned to face him. Shinji pulled the trigger and he felt the cannon leap and the energy beam fire.

"Oh" The beetle said as the beam that had punched through the A.T. field of the defensively strongest angel hit him from less than ten feet.

Outside the ship Kilowog and Fraggle had noticed the lasers stop firing.

"What now sir?" The rock alien asked.

"Now we go in and help them" Kilowog said. They began to fly toward the ship when the front exploded outward

"Hurry stone skin" Kilowog said. They flew through the wreckage to see the three lanterns were mostly alright. Arisia and Soranik had nicks and cuts from the monsters blades, and Shinji was breathing hard, feeling like he had run a mile. The orange girl was in the best shape of them.

"What happened?" Kilowog asked. Soranik gave him a brief rundown of the beetle warrior and how Shinji had blasted him.

"You fired a positron canon inside a ship? What were thinking?" Kilowog bellowed.

"We couldn't beat him, so I didn't know what to do" Shinji said staring at his feet.

"Lantern Kilowog, Lantern Ikari is correct, it was the only thing that was able to beat that warrior" Arisia said. The trainer just snorted.

"Well, let's go find him" Kilowog said.

"Wait, what about her" Shinji asked gesturing to the Orange girl.

"Who are you?" Kilowog asked.

"My name is Princess K'oriander of Tameran" K'oriander stated.

"Well princess, looks like you got no problem breathing in space, so you'll stick with us until we find this invincible warrior" Kilowog said and flew out into space, the others following.

"You alright Soranik?" Fraggle asked.

"Yes" She said.

"How are you doing?" Shinji asked K'oriander

"I thank you for freeing me" She said reluctantly.

"Hold" Kilowog said and they came to a stop in front of the black beetle. He was floating unconscious, heavy scorch marks on his armor that were rapidly being repaired.

"Okay, good work" Kilowog said incasing the beetle in a green sphere.

"Now we'll just take him back to Oa" He said, but at that moment the warrior came back to consciousness.

"Sorry meat, but you're not catching, me, not today" He said and disappeared in a blue flash.

"Self destruct?" Soranik asked.

"Teleported" Kilowog said examining the energy signature with his ring.

"Alright princess, If you don't mind coming back to Oa and tellin your story, maybe we can get you home" Kilowog said.

"It seems I do not have a choice" K'oriander said and together they flew back toward Oa.

**If you're wondering what the black beetle from young justice invasion was doing with the Citadel, they were helping transport Starfire to the reach for experimentation. Next chapter Shinji will meet Hal Jordan and John Stewart and will head to the earth of Young Justice. There will be a few chapters of him meeting with Robin Kid flash, Speedy and Aqualad individually, about a month before the meeting at the Hall of Justice at the beginning of the series. Till next time. **


	5. Chapter 5

Green Lantern New Genesis

Chapter 5

I do not Own Evangelion or Green lantern.

After rescuing Kori'ander Kilowog and his trainees took her back to OA, where she was presented to the guardians, who were trying to decide what to do with her.

"I demand you return me home" the princess said.

"That is problematic" One said.

"Why?" She asked

"For ages the Vega system, of which your planet is a part, has been forbidden to the green lantern corps" Another said.

"Why?" She asked again.

"An ancient pact we made long ago" A third said causing the lanterns to look at each other.

"A pact with what?" Kilowog asked.

"That is none of your concern lantern Kilowog" The guardian said.

"So how do we get Kori'ander home?" Shinji asked, and shied away as all eyes fell on him. The guardians were silent for a long time, telepathically communing with each other.

"In this instance, we will have to make an "exception"" Ganthet said.

"We will send Princess Kori'ander back to her home planet with one lantern to accompany her" A female guardian said.

"Then I choose him" Kori'ander said pointing directly at Shinji.

"Hold on their princess. The kids still a recruit. He's not ready to go on a mission on his own yet" Kilowog said as the tamaranean floated forward.

"Perhaps by your standards, but your "recruit" has the eyes of one who has seen combat and the horror of war." She said staring deeply into Shinji's eyes, as he stared into her emerald ones, captivated.

"With all due respect princess, we shall decide your escort" The first guardian said.

"I go with Shinji as my escort or I go alone" She said.

"You can't go on your own" Shinji piped up.

"Very well. If you wish recruit Ikari to accompany you, then so be it, but we will have lantern Jordan accompany you as well" He said and called up a window.

"Sallak, please send Lantern Jordan to the meeting hall". They waited for a few minutes before Hal Jordan entered the hall. He was tall and well built, with a chiseled face. Shinji thought he looked exactly like how a hero should look.

"Ganthet, what's up?" He asked. "Lantern Jordan, this is our new, human recruit" The guardian said gesturing to Shinji.

"It's nice to meet you sir" He said bowing formally.

"Yeah nice to meet you" He said surprised. "How old are you?" He asked. "Fourteen" Shinji said, and Hal turned raising an eyebrow at Killowag who shrugged.

"Lantern Jordan, your new assignment is to oversee lantern Ikari as he escorts Princess Kori'ander back to her home planet.

"And lantern Ikari would, be you?" Hal asked.

"Yes sir" Shinji said.

"Um, no offense, but how did you get that ring. You should be in school somewhere not in an intergalactic police force" Jordan said. Shinji's head drooped a little at the comments.

"Be that as it may, Lantern Ikari has passed Killowag's training and has proven himself a capable recruit. If you are unwilling to take this assignment, we could assign it to another lantern." The guardian said.

"No, I accept" Lantern Jordan said.

"I'll go with them. The kids still my recruit after all" Kilowog said putting a heavy hand on the boy's shoulder"

"That would be acceptable" Hal said.

"Very well. We had planned on only one Lantern to go, but that was a false hope. Take the interceptor and be done with it" Appa said. Ganthet guided them toward a hanger bay where Shinji saw the interceptor, a beautifully sleek ship that took his breath away.

"I didn't think the corps used ships" Shinji said as they boarded.

"Usually we don't, but we have a VIP" Killowag said.

"I am perfectly capable of flying unaided through space" Kori'ander said.

"Not for this long a trip princess" Killowag said. They boarded and took their seats.

"This vessel is surprisingly comfortable" Kori'ander said.

"We aim to please" Hal said as they lifted off. "Leaving Oan space and preparing for warp jump" Killowag said as a portal opened and the ship entered into a tunnel of rainbow-colored light.

"We should be on the edge of Vegan space in five minutes" Killowag said.

"Why the edge?" Shinji asked.

"Vega is off limits to the Corp remember. Best if we stop on the edge and sneak in." The alien said.

"We'll wait at the border while you drop the princess off" Killowag said

"Wait, me?" Shinji asked in surprise. "Only one lantern can fly in there, and you volunteered" Killowag said.

"I still think it's a bad idea. I should be the one to escort her back" Hal said.

"Her is sitting right behind you and can hear every word you say, Green Lantern" Kori'ander said.

"I apologize princess" Hal said.

"You should also apologize to Shinji. You have not seen how capable he is in combat so you should not judge him" She said defending him, which made Shinji blush.

"It's alright Kori'ander. I'm used to it" He said morosely.

"It is not alright. You have proven yourself a warrior, and you should be recognized as such" The alien princess said heatedly.

"We're here" Killowag said, breaking up the building argument.

"Yes, I recognize these stars" Kori'ander said, standing up.

"Let us go" She said to Shinji who nodded.

"One more thing. You can only escort Kori'ander to the outer atmosphere of her planet. After that she's on her own. Killowag said.

"As you wish" Kori'ander replied as the hanger door opened. Kori'ander flew out, Shinji right behind her. From the view window, Hal and Killowag watched the red and green contrails disappear into the darkness.

"Okay Killowag, what's with the kid? I mean fourteen. He doesn't look twelve" Hal said.

"Eh, don't look at me Jordan, I just train em. The princess is right though. The kid can handle himself in a fight and handled everything I threw at him in training better than a lot of rookies I've seen. Add that to how he handled his first mission and if I had to guess, I'd say the kids been through some serious combat." Killowag said.

"You're not serious, the kid looks like he wouldn't hurt a fly" Hal said.

"Maybe so, but I've been around enough vets to know the look of a soldier who's been through it, and that kid's been through it, before he ever got his ring" Killowag explained.

"A child soldier, just what we need" Hal said rubbing the bridge of his masked nose.

"Then maybe you should keep an eye on him?" Killowag.

"Excuse me?" Hal asked.

"You're human, he's human. Besides, I know about how you earth heroes like to take kid sidekicks" Killowag said.

"No, no, no, not going to happen" Hal said vehemently.

"And why not?" Killowag asked.

"I don't need a sidekick" He said.

"Maybe not, but the kid could use a mentor, a _human_ mentor. Just think about it" Killowag said and turned back to his consoles.

It took about half an hour of flight, with Shinji and Kori'ander each talking about their worlds. He found he could relate many of the horrible experiences of the angel war as she related her experiences as a slave to the Gordanians. In a lot of ways, she reminded him of Asuka. She had that same strength and bravery, but she was also much kinder.

"You are a strong warrior to have faced such horror" She said.

"No, I'm not. If I was strong, I wouldn't have made the mistakes I did" he said.

"No one is perfect. None of us know what we will do in such circumstances" She assured him. "You're the strong one, to endure being sold into slavery by your sister" Shinji said.

"Witch she will pay for, dearly" The princess growled. At this point they had arrived in the atmosphere over Tamaran. From this high it had a scarred brown look.

"It looks so barren" Shinji commented.

"The war has damaged it, but it is my home, the home of my people" She said gravely.

"This is where we part way's Shinji Ikari" She said.

"I wish I could help. Maybe I won't get into too much trouble if I go down with you?" He asked and she gave him a dazzling smile.

"This is Tamaran business, and it will be solved by Tamaran. Rest assured, your assistance has been invaluable" She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you think we'll see each other again?" He asked blushing.

"If X'hal wills" she said, and without warning, planted a deep kiss on the boy's lips. When they parted it took a minute for him to catch his breath, and by then the beautiful warrior woman was gone, a comet of red fire descending to her world.

"So, how'd it go?" Hal asked when he returned to the ship.

"Fine, but I'm still worried" He said.

"That's what friends do" Hal said.

"I wish we could help" He said again.

"Sometimes we have to let people fight their own battles" Killowag said as they turned the ship back to OA.

"You want me to what?" Shinji asked a few hours later as he was sitting with Hal in the dining hall.

"I want you to come to earth with me. You need to be in school, with kids your own age" Hal said. "

You don't think I deserve my ring" Shinji said, resentment rising inside him.

"I didn't say that" Hal said

"But you were thinking it" Shinji accused. The man took a deep breath before continuing.

"You're still a kid, and ring or not, you need some semblance of a normal life. Hell, I need some semblance of a normal life from time to time" he joked. Shinji stared at the man, thinking. Every adult he had ever known had betrayed or abandoned him, most often both, and despite the fact that he was a green lantern Shinji was still weary of trusting the man in front of him.

"One year. I'll give you one year on earth, and if I don't like it, I'll come back and live on OA permanently" He said offering his hand. He had never been familiar with western costumes, but he knew enough to offer a handshake.

"Deal" Hal agreed taking the boys hand in a friendly but firm grip.

"But where will I live?" Shinji asked.

"About that" Hal said. A day later they were on their way to earth in uncomfortable silence. Hal tried to make small talk about thing's Shinji didn't know about or didn't care about, and Shinji wasn't willing to relate anything about his past.

"Are you sure it's alright to live with you?" He asked.

"Of course. Like you said, you don't have anywhere else to go, and I don't mind having the company as long as you're not a complete slob" He said.

"You don't have to worry about that" Shinji said.

"Well here we are" Hal said as they dropped out of subluminal space, and Shinji stopped in his tracks. In front of him was earth, a beautiful blue jewel floating in space no scars or red oceans in sight. For the first time since he had gotten his ring, Shinji Ikari realized that he was in another universe, facing an earth that wasn't his own. Everything and everyone he knew was gone.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Hal asked. Shinji looked at his ring, reminded of the oath that went with it. All his life he had run when things got hard. He had run from his father, from his responsibilities, and finally from his world. Asuka, Misato, Touji, Kensuke, His father, his entire world had died because he hadn't been strong enough to stop it. But with this ring, maybe, just maybe he had another chance, a chance to redeem himself, to be the person they had wanted and needed him to be but wasn't.

"I'm fine" he said, smiling sadly.

"Then let's get going" Hal said. They descended through the atmosphere and looking to the side Shinji saw a building floating in orbit.

"What's that?" He asked turning and pointing while still falling.

"That's off limits for the time being" Hal said.

"Why?" Shinji asked as they entered the atmosphere and space turned to blue sky as they hit the sun side of the planet.

"You may be a full member of the corps, but there are other superheroes on earth, a lot of them. A lot of us are part of a group called the justice league, and that's our base" Hal explained as they leveled off and flew over the ocean.

"You're a member of a club of superheroes?" Shinji asked amazed.

"A league" Hal corrected as they flew toward the coast.

"But why does it make you're base off limits?" Shinji asked.

"You're not a member, and only members are allowed in the watchtower. Most of the heroes your age don't even know about it" Hal continued as they flew over the city.

"Who are these other heroes?" Shinji asked.

"You'll meet them all eventually. In fact, in a few weeks we're gathering all the sidekicks up and having them meet for the first time. You in?" he asked and descended through a window. Shinji followed.

"Um, sure, if you think they won't mind" Shinji said.

"Of course, they won't" Hal said making his uniform vanish. Shinji did the same and stood in the middle of Hal Jordan's bedroom dressed in the same uniform he had worn when he had last piloted unit 01 during third impact.

"Okay, step one, get you a new wardrobe" Hal said.

"Maybe I could get settled first?" Shinji asked.

"Right, let's find you a room" Hal said, and they went into the apartment.

"I have a guest room, but it's pretty small" He said and opened a door to a room with a decent sized bed."

"It's fine" Shinji said remembering the closet Asuka had shoved him into when she first moved in.

"Do you have anything of your own?" Hal asked.

"no" Shinji said simply.

"Step two, get you stuff" Hal said.

"But first cloths" he said. Shinji followed the man out of the apartment and down to the front of the building to find an open roofed car.

"Hop in" He said and walking around leapt into the driver's seat, hopping over the closed door. Shinji opened the door and got into the passenger's seat. Hal cranked it up and sped down the street at breakneck speed.

"So where are we going?" Shinji asked, not batting an eye when Hal weaved into the opposite lane and narrowly missed getting smashed by a semi.

"Coast city mall" Hal said.

"I've never been to a mall" Shinji said, causing Hal to almost flip the car in surprise.

"Would you mind not driving like a complete lunatic?" Shinji asked deadpan

"Sorry, what do you mean you've never been to a mall?" Hal asked.

"I never saw the reason. There were plenty of smaller cloths stores where I lived that I could buy what I needed" He explained.

"What about your friends?" Hal asked.

"I never really had any" Shinji admitted.

"Okay I'm trying really hard not to flip the car" Hal said.

"I'm not that sociable a person, and I don't mind being alone" He said.

"Well you're not alone anymore, I'll make sure of that" Hal said as they pulled into the parking lot of the mall. It was enormous, a sprawling building of red, white, and grey brick. They found a parking space and walked in. After the relative peace of OA and outer space, the din and crowding of the mall was like a whole other world. Still, he sucked it up as Hal dragged him to a clothing store and made him try on various articles of clothing.

"Geez kid, I've seen supermodels bigger than you" Hal joked looking as Shinji handed back the size 2 shirt, claiming it was too large. He looked around and found a size 1 that he handed him. When they were done, Shinji had a new (and fashionable by Hal's opinion) wardrobe.

"Let's get lunch" Hal said and took Shinji to a burger place. Hal had the burger while the boy had a salad.

"No wonder you're so thin" Hal teased him.

"I'm Japanese, we don't eat a lot of meat" He said flatly, taking a bite.

"I don't know if you're joking or not" Hal said. The boy didn't clarify, only continuing to eat. "So, how about school?" Hal asked suddenly, deciding he should get the boys input.

"I wouldn't mind it, but how are you going to register me? It's not like I have any kind of records or information" Shinji said taking another bite of salad.

"I've got a few friends who can help with that" Hal said taking a bite of a fry.

"It isn't anything illegal is it?" Shinji asked, and Hal held his fingers slightly apart. They finished their meal and walked back to the car and drove back to the apartment in silence. Shinji showered and went to bed, but before he got to his room Hal stopped him. "Listen kid...I just wanted to say I'm impressed by how you're handling everything. I'm starting to see why the ring chose you" He said. "Thank you" Shinji said blushing slightly. "Sweet dreams kiddo" Hal said. Shinji opened his door and crawled into bed. He stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling, and for the first time in a while, he felt like he could make this ceiling home.

**Sorry if this seemed a bit of OOC for Hal and that he seemed to do an emotional 180, but he's an all or nothing guy, and now that he's got this kid, He's going to do the best he can by him. **


	6. Chapter 6

Green Lantern New Genesis

Chapter 6

I do not own Evangelion or Green lantern.

A week after they had arrived on earth, Hals "friend" gave him a whole new identity as the son of a fellow pilot from Japan who was staying with Hal indefinitely. So, he was going to school, a local high school near Hal's apartment. Despite his training as a green lantern and all he had been through; he was still uncomfortable in large crowds. So, when Hal dropped him off at school, he kept his head down, and nervously fingered his ring. Hal wanted him to take it off and keep it in his pocket or someplace where no one could see it until they found that Shinji didn't understand a word of English without the ring to translate. Standing in the shadow of a tree looking at the student's conversing with each other, he wished he had his SDAT player and suppressed the urge to form it as his ring glowed. Looking over at the bench near the tree, he saw a girl sitting with her head in a book. Shinji cautiously walked up to her. She was slender wearing a white T-shirt with blue arms, and messy dirty blond hair. "Excuse me, may I sit here?" he asked. The girl looked up and Shinji saw that she was cute, wearing purple rimmed glasses with deep purple eyes.

"_I've never seen purple eyes before"_ He thought. The girl stared at him, as if surprised he was talking to her. "Um, sure" She mumbled and went back to reading her book. Shinji sat down across from her and kept watching his new classmates.

"Um, Hello, I'm new here" He said, not looking at her.

"Um, hm" She said not looking up from her book. Anyone else would think they were being blown off, but Shinji saw that she was just trying to read, so he didn't bother her.

"I'm Amy" The girl said after a moment, not looking up from her book.

"Shinji" He said, trying to get used to the idea of people giving their first name instead of their last name.

"What are you reading?" He asked.

"A book on programming" She said pushing it over to him. He looked down at the text and realized that he couldn't read of word of the English print.

"Um, interesting" He faked pushing it back. At that moment the bell rang. Without another word the two parted ways as they went to class. Shinji did fairly well in most classes. He was a fairly good student, and science and math were basically the same everywhere. It was history and English that had him terrified. He didn't know anything about this world, least of all of America, and he didn't know how to tell anyone he couldn't read English without them thinking he was a complete idiot, and Hal hadn't told him what to do. So, he kept his head down and listened and wrote down all the names and dates recited in history, and in English listened and took notes on everything the teacher said as he looked at the book trying with all his might to make sense of the text. The bell finally rang, and he sighed with relief. He took the bus back to the rather nice apartment he was sharing with Hal. It was large enough to have two bedrooms, a kitchen and a bathroom. He opened the door and took off his shoes before going to his room a small space that only had his bed. He opened the small closet that held his power battery.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, not evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evils might, beware my power, green lanterns light"

He recited as he charged his ring. Feeling better with the ring on and fully charged he went back into the living room to do his homework, though how he would complete it when he couldn't read English he didn't know. Still he opened his English book, trying to get the hardest part out of the way first. He looked at the first page of the reading and willed himself to understand it, and it was like the top of his head become unscrewed and information was dumped in. He couldn't move as the knowledge flooded into him his mind feeling like it was on fire, and his head felt like it was going to explode. Just as he felt he would either die or go mad, he passed out, falling forward on the table.

"Shinji, Shinji, come on wake up" A voice called. Shinji opened an eye and found he was lying face down. He slowly pushed himself up and found Hal standing over him, his face worried.

"Oh, man, you had me worried their kid. What happened?" He asked.

"I was doing my homework and I couldn't read the book, even though I tried my hardest and then it was like something was being dumped into my brain" He said rubbing his head which was starting to pound.

"And you were wearing you're ring when you were trying that hard right?" Hal asked looking at the hand with the ring on the table.

"Yes, but why should that matter?" He asked as his roommate went to the cabinet and got a glass and some pills. He filled the glass and brought it and the pills back to him.

"Take these, your heads going to feel like it's going to split apart, if it hasn't already" He said. His head giving a particularly vicious stab at him, Shinji downed the pills.

"You should have told me you can't read English" Hal said.

"I didn't want to complain" He said.

"About missing a critical part of being able to function in school?" Hal chided gently.

"What could you have done?" Shinji asked.

"I don't know, but I could have thought of something. Kid, I'm your superior in the corps, but I'm also you're guardian, and you're still a kid. If you have a problem, let me know so I can help" He said sternly.

"Okay, sorry" He said.

"Do you want me to start dinner?" He asked, and Hal raised an eyebrow. "I got us take out" He said picking up a bag of Chinese food.

"I still need to finish my…" he said and stopped when he turned back to his homework. Looking at the English book, he found he could read the words and understand them as easily as he could Kanji.

"You can read it, now can't you?" Hal asked, and he nodded.

"You willed yourself to be able to read English and you're ring responded by downloading the entirety of the language into you. You can probably speak it without the ring to translate too" He said.

"No wonder my brain hurts" Shinji responded rubbing his head.

"Here, I'll help you. I'm smarter than I look" He joked taking a seat next to him. True to his word Hal had a good grasp of everything and a knack for explaining, and in about an hour and a half they had finished.

"Thank you, I really appreciate your help" Shinji said bowing a little in his seat as Hal set out the food.

"Are you always this polite to everyone, because it's kind of creepy" Hal said.

"I'm sorry" Shinji said.

"And apologizing for everything is just annoying" He said, and Shinji almost apologized before biting it back.

"I'm sorry for being so terse. I'm not used to dealing with someone who's so formal, especially with someone he lives with" Hal said.

"You're a boy right, you should act like it" He Joked, and Shinji's eyes widened at the statement as he saw a familiar figure sitting across from him, saying the same things that another had said what seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Thank you for taking me in" Shinji said smiling, and Hal just sighed. "You're one weird kid" Hal said.

They finished eating and Shinji took a shower in the American type shower with no bath. "Isn't showering then bathing a waste of water?" Hal asked and Shinji had given him a flat look. He was making his way to bed when Hal grabbed his arm. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"To bed" Shinji said.

"It's barely nine o clock" Hal replied.

"I have school tomorrow" He responded.

"So, do your classmates who party until 1 and do fine. Come on, we're going on patrol" Hal said, and his ring lit up as he was encased in his uniform. Obeying orders Shinji encased himself in his suit and flew out the kitchen window after Hal. They flew over the city as Hal mapped it out for him. The high-end district, the slums where they easily stopped a group of muggers by shining their rings and scaring them away. Next was the shopping center the beach and the naval yard with the docked ships and finally the outskirts of the city where a number of laboratory's and testing fields resided.

"You have to be careful out here. You don't know what you'll encounter" He said.

"Like what?" Shinji asked.

"Mutant's, escaped robots, that kind of thing" Hal said, and Shinji couldn't tell if he was joking or not. It was as they were flying home that Shinji saw it again, the shadow within a shadow that had been following them everywhere there had been buildings. They had left it behind when they went into the desert, but it had shown up the second they were back among the buildings as if it was waiting and knew where they would be.

"Hal" Shinji said stopping in midair and looking at the spot the shadow had vanished.

"So, you noticed him to huh." Hal said.

"Him?" Shinji asked.

"The friend that got the paperwork for you. He probably wants to see you for himself. Come on, I'll introduce you" Hal said flying to the building the shadow had stood on, Shinji following. He hovered over the top of the tall skyscraper and made a green flood light from his ring.

"You can come out batman. You wanted us to see you, right?" Hal asked and a figure stepped into the light. In a word he was, scary. He was dressed in what looked like black body armor with a yellow belt around his waist. A long black cape hung down his back, sweeping the ground, and his head was covered in a cowl with pointed ears that left only his mouth open. Hal had called him Batman, and the name certainly fit. Ring or no, Shinji knew instinctively that he didn't want to come face to face with this man in a dark alleyway.

"Kid let me introduce you to the Batman, the resident superhero of Gotham city" Hal said slowly descending and standing on the roof across from the batman.

"Don't forget about me" A young high-pitched voice said, and with a highly acrobatic flip a boy about Shinji's age leapt out of nowhere to land at the man's side. Where the batman was dressed in black to hide in the darkness, the boy was all bright reds and greens. He wore scarlet body armor with a yellow belt, black leggings and a yellow cape that was black on the outside, and he had on a small domino mask.

"And robin, the boy wonder, batman's sidekick" Hal said.

"Yo, nice to meet you" He said giving Shinji a jovial wave.

"Um…nice to meet you" He replied giving robin a courteous bow.

"So, GL, you got a sidekick to?" Robin asked rhetorically.

"No, the kid here is a fully-fledged member of the corps and a green lantern in his own right" Hal explained.

"I didn't think the corps recruited at such a young age" Batman said.

"He's an exception" Hal explained.

"Is that why you took him in, an exception?" Batman asked giving Hal a piercing stare.

"I took him in because he didn't have anywhere else to go" Hal said.

"And what about his family?" Batman asked.

"I am right here you know" Shinji said, and Batman turned his intimidating gaze on him.

"Who are you, really?" He demanded, and Shinji averted his eyes. He didn't want to explain the horror and pain of the angel war, and his many failures to this man whose gaze and demeanor reminded him so much of his own father.

"If you wanted to know that badly, then why did you forge his new identity no questions asked?" Hal demanded.

"Because you never told me how young he was" Batman said.

"And is that my problem that you didn't ask? "Hal asked talking over his head again.

"I trusted that the corps didn't recruit a child" Batman growled,

"Oh, like your one to talk." Hal shot back when Shinji felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder he found robin looking at him, a playful smirk on his face. "Why don't we leave them alone to talk" Robin whispered.

"But their talking about me" Shinji answered back.

"Yeah, but their talking over you" Robin said as the two adults continued to jab at each other, completely ignoring the two teens.

"Come on, I hardly ever get to work in a new city, you've gotta show me around" Robin pleaded brightly.

"Alright" Shinji said as Batman made another cutting remark about Shinji's age.

"Wait thirty seconds then meet me on that rooftop" Robin said pointing, and Shinji nodded. He looked back and didn't hear or feel anything behind him as the boy vanished. He counted to thirty then turned to Hal.

"If you don't need me here, I'm going to fly around town on my own" Shinji said.

"Oh...sure" Hal said.

"You're letting him go off on his own?" Batman asked.

"He's his own lantern with full training. I know he can handle himself" Hal said as Shinji flew off toward the rooftop, keeping high. As he flew overhead, he saw Robin who followed beneath him, leaping from roof to roof until they were completely out of sight two blocks away.

"So where do we start?" Robin asked.

"We could go back to the slums, but all we found there earlier were two muggers" Shinji said. "Then you weren't looking hard enough" Robin said and leapt off the building with a laugh. Shinji followed as robin swung from a metal cord from roof to roof.

"That's awesome" Shinji said marveling at the ease that the boy leapt from a roof top into thin air, only to shoot out a line and swing around a corner.

"Say's the guy with the magic ring" The boy joked as they reached the edge of the slums. Robin disconnected the line and dropped to a building.

"So, what are we looking for?" Shinji asked.

"Just watch" Robin said and leapt off the building, shooting out a line and swinging toward a man on a corner wearing a dark hoody standing under a streetlight. He looked up as robin's cape created a shadow as the boy landed on him. Shinji flew down as the man was quickly disarmed of both a knife and a gun he was carrying.

"What do you want man, ain't you supposed to work Gotham?" The man asked as robin slammed him up against a wall.

"I'm just visiting, seeing the sights, meeting interesting people, like your boss" Robin said. "No…no way man, I'm not giving you my boss" The man responded answered.

"Really, is that you're final answer?" Robin asked punching the wall next to the man's head, causing a small explosion of brick dust. The man flinched slightly but looked more angry than afraid.

"This ain't Gotham punk. Guy's round here ain't afraid of freaks in costumes. We got real superheroes to deal with" The man said showing a mocking, vicious smile. Robin drew back for another punch, but stopped

"Hey Lantern, get down here" He called Shinji had hovered over the scene, and was impressed and a little surprised by Robin's methods, and came when he called.

"Search him for drugs" Robin said.

"Ring" Scan for drugs" Shinji said.

"Drugs found" The ring responded, and a thin tendril of power entered into the man's pocket and emerged with a bag of white powder.

"Come on, don't you lanterns have better things to do than bust a low-level pusher?" The man asked when robin hit him with a punch that knocked him out.

"Scan the chemical contents of the drugs and match them to locations around the city" Robin said. Shinji willed the ring to do as the boy said, not completely understanding it, and the ring brought up a map of the city where a number of spots were highlighted.

"Let's start here" Robin said, pointing at one. The next few hours were spent taking down various drug dens around the city, two in warehouses, and three in apartment buildings. In the warehouses Shinji went in first blasting the dealers and ignoring their bullets as they blasted off his shield. At the apartment's robin crashed through the window, beating everyone into un-consciousness before they could get a shot off. After the fourth drug den was dealt with Shinji had to admit he was having fun. Robin was lighthearted and fun, taking what they were doing seriously, but also with a lighthearted enjoyment that baffled him.

"So, having fun yet?" Robin asked landing on a rooftop.

"Yeah, is that weird?" Shinji asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Maybe, but then that makes us both weird" Robin said grinning. That's when things went wrong; starting with the helicopter that suddenly appeared overhead.

"Robin, this is Coast City P.D. put your hands in the air" A voice boomed out of a megaphone. Robin didn't say a word as he ran and leapt of the building, the helicopter following. Shinji flew after and caught up to the boy as he landed on a building and started running.

"What's happening?" Shinji asked him as he flew next to the boy leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Batman and I aren't regarded very well in some places" Robin said as the helicopter fired bullets, pelting the roof in front of them and making the boy stop.

"Robin that was a warning shot. Surrender. We won't tell you again" The helicopter said. Shinji saw the boy reach into his belt for something and focusing his mind shot a small green glob toward the helicopters window. The ball exploded in a flash of green light and the helicopter veered to the right, into another building. With a feeling of horror Shinji sent out tendrils of light to wrap around the chopper as its rotor chewed into the windows, glass and brick flying everywhere. His willpower was strained to its limit as he tried to hold the chopper aloft. That was when robin dove from the roof and before he hit the ground launched a line, swung under the helicopter and back up, landing on the edge of the building and tying it off to take the weight of the chopper. Slowly the helicopter lowered to the ground as the rotors stopped. People got out of their cars to look at the chopper as the crew staggered out.

"We should go" Robin said and before Shinji could respond swung away.

"Hey, wait" he said and before the boy could get to far caught him in a glob of green light.

"Hey" Robin said beating at the walls of the globe.

"What was that? Those cops were shooting at you like you were a villain" Shinji said.

"Batman and I don't have the best reputation with the authorities" Robin explained, standing inside the dome and folding his arms.

"I thought you were superheroes?" Shinji asked.

"We are, but some people don't like the way batman and I work" Robin explained. Shinji hovered there and mulled that statement over as he lowered the boy to the ground the orb fading out of existence.

"There you are" Hal said hovering out of the sky as batman came out of the shadows.

"We saw the helicopter parked on fourth and park. Explain" He demanded.

"It was an accident." Robin said.

"You know how the cops see us" Batman said.

"Which is why I told you no working" Batman said, his eyes narrowing.

"Come on batman, how are we going to change our image if we don't let people see us doing good?" Robin demanded.

"Don't be too hard on the kid. I'll smooth things over with the CCPD" Lantern said.

"You need to stop being so lenient" Batman said before he and Robin leapt into the night.

"Sorry Hal" Shinji said, head down, waiting for the man's rebuke.

"Don't worry about it, and could you stop looking like a kicked dog, it's creeping me out" Hal said.

"Um, okay" Shinji said looking up. He looked at Hals face trying to find anger, but only seeing concern and wry amusement.

"Seriously, kid, don't let Batman get to you" Hal said. "Are you sure it's alright?" Shinji asked as the rose into the sky.

"Hey, whose partner, are you?" Hal asked

"You are sir" Shinji said softly. "Good, then listen to me when I tell you not to worry and lighten up. If you stay this stressed out, you'll die before you hit puberty" Hal said grinning, and Shinji couldn't help but smile back.

**So, Shinji went on some nighttime hijinks with Robin. Next, he and Hal will be cruising to central city and meet up with the scarlet speedster and his partner. I hope I'm hitting Hal's nature well enough. **


	7. Chapter 7

Green Lantern New Genesis

The Redline

Featuring: The Flash and Kid Flash

Since having English dumped into his mind by his ring, Shinji was doing much better in his classes, especially English. He had never seen himself as a particularly smart, especially compared to Asuka, but the work seemed easier for him than it had been back home, a place he tried to think of as little as possible as he tried to acclimate himself to his new life. His "friendship" with Amy was doing well to. They actually talked to each other as she read, and he listened to music after Hal had gotten something called an I-pod that let him download music from the computer. It was only a few words here and there, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable either. These thoughts were rolling through his mind as he finished his final assignment for the day. Closing his book, he looked at the clock. Hal had told him that his day job was as a test pilot, and that he would be working late, so had left enough money for takeout. Looking at the American currency, he had the ring transfer the amount to yen. Pocketing it he left the apartment and walked to the corner market. Having the ring translate the prices into yen he managed to buy chicken, vegetables, rice and soup stock. Taking it all back to the apartment he went to the fridge and opened it, only to see fuzzy food and beer. Looking around he saw the apartment in an equal state of mess. It wasn't quite as bad as Misato's place had been when he first saw it, which was probably why he was first noticing it, but it was still a mess. Exhaling softly, he focused and almost unbidden half a dozen images of Asuka in a maid's uniform appeared and immediately dispersed as he lost focus in shock.

"_I've got to keep it together" _He thought to himself trying to calm down. Once he thought he was calm enough he focused and the constructs in the maid uniform re-appeared wearing a warm smile the girl he had known had never worn. Trying not to wince or feel guilty he put them to work cleaning up the apartment, sweeping, dusting and washing the cloths. He turned to cooking which always calmed him down. He cut the chicken and vegetables, boiled the stock and cooked it all together, and in less than an hour the entire apartment was flooded with the scent of cooking. He cooked the rice and stir fried the remaining vegetables as he heard the door open. He immediately dismissed the constructs to avoid any awkward questions and plated the stir fry and rice on plates and filled two bowls with soup as Hal walked in, followed by a pretty woman with dark hair wearing a tight violet dress. For a minute Shinji's breath caught in his throat as he thought he was looking at Misato, but then he saw the woman's strong Caucasian features.

"Shinji this is my boss Carol Ferris" Hal said.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Ferris" Shinji said bowing.

"Nice to meet you too" She said giving Hal a strange look.

"I'm glad we decided to skip dinner because this smells amazing. I hope you have enough for three?" She asked.

"Of course," The boy said glowing from the compliment. He made up another plate and they all tucked in. Carol continued to compliment him, and he kept saying it was a simple dish made with the money Hal left him for takeout, which earned Hal another strange look. When they had finished Shinji began to gather up the dishes, only to be stopped by Carol who said that since he cooked, she and Hal would wash up, earning an irritated look from Hal. While they washed the dishes, Shinji finished the last of the housework the constructs failed to do when he dismissed them. By the time Hal and Carol were done with the dishes, he had folded the rest of the laundry and done a little bit of sweeping.

"Are you leaving Ms. Ferris?" Shinji asked as the woman was led to the door by Hal.

"I have to go in to work early tomorrow. Don't let Hal suck you into cleaning up his messes like the rest of us" Carol said grinning, drawing a surprised chuckle out of him.

"It's fine. Compared to my old roommate he's not a problem" He said and ducked his head to suppress the feelings the statement brought up. Carol took the gesture as another bow and left as Hal closed the door.

"You know, if I'd known you'd make me look this bad I'd have thought twice about taking you in" Hal said with mock seriousness, the mock going completely over the boy's head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think I was doing anything wrong" He said, his head down.

"Jeez kid, lighten up. I'm joking" Hal said ruffling the boy's hair.

"Thanks for cleaning and making dinner, I appreciate it, but if we're going to live together, you've got to get a sense of humor" He said lightly.

"I'm going to take a shower" He said.

"Sure thing, I showered at Ferris so I'm going to hit the sack" Hal said. As Shinji lay in bed, he thought about how similar Hal and Misato were as silent tears trickled into his pillow. Now that the shock and novelty of his situation had died down, he was beginning to think more and more about the people he had left behind and wondering where they were. He wanted to ask Hal if the corps would help him find the answer, but was afraid that he would have to tell Hal everything about his time at NERV, and he didn't know what the man he had come to respect would think of him after that. The guardians knew mostly everything, and they hadn't taken his ring, but he was still scared, and fear was a green lantern worst enemy. He woke early the next morning, which was Saturday, which American kids had off along with Sunday.

_"It's going to take some getting used to having the entire weekend off"_ He thought as he made scrambled eggs for him and Hal who came stumbling in about an hour later for a cup of coffee.

"Aren't you lazy teenagers supposed to sleep in as late as possible?" Hal grumbled.

"And are all former military types so lazy?" Shinji shot back. Hal stared at him a moment before laughing out loud.

"So, you do have a sense of humor" He said as Shinji brought him eggs.

"We should really divide up the chores" Hal said looking at the eggs abashedly.

"It's fine. I'm used to it, and it's a way for me to pay you back for helping me. Besides, it's easy if I use my ring" He said.

"Well ring aside you don't need to repay me. You're the best roommate I've ever had, and I'm happy to have you" He said taking a sip of coffee.

"Thank you" Shinji said blushing.

"Hurry up and eat" Hal said wolfing down his eggs.

"Why?" Shinji asked eating his at a more human pace.

"I'm taking you to meet a friend of mine, another superhero" Hal said.

"Like batman?" Shinji asked timidly, remembering his experience with the black clothed man and his colorful partner.

"Hardly" Hal said as he sent a beam of energy down the hall and brought back their lanterns. "Charge up and let's go" He said putting his ring to the lantern and reciting the oath.

"What about the dishes?" Shinji asked.

"We'll deal with them later" Hal said. Shinji acquiesced and charged his ring. They locked up the apartment and flew out the window.

"Where are we going?" Shinji asked as they picked up speed, quickly surpassing the speed of sound.

"Central City" Hal said. It took them five minutes before they were flying over the bright and gleaming Central City.

"It feels, different from coast city" Shinji said.

"Does it?" Hal asked.

"So, where's this friend?" Shinji asked as they coasted over the city.

"There" the man said pointing at a red streak racing through the streets.

"Whoa" Shinji said as they saw it catch up to a swiftly moving car and moving with it circled it in a red cyclone. The car now without wheels skidded on its steel hubs, kicking up sparks before grinding to a stop.

"Not bad huh?" Hal asked and motioned for Shinji to follow him. They followed the red streak as it met up with a yellow streak and raced to a bank that was being robbed. Half a dozen bank robbers piled out of the bank only to be met by a blur of red and yellow.

"Should we help them?" Shinji asked.

"Why interrupt their fun?" Hal asked as the robbers were quickly disarmed and detained.

"Let's go say hi" Hal said and descended, Shinji following.

"Hey flash" Hal said as the blurs stopped and stood over the criminals. A tall thin man in a skintight red bodysuit stood next to a shorter boy in yellow, a mop of ginger hair sticking out over his masked head.

"Lantern, what's up?" The man asked as they shook hands.

"Nothing much" Hal said as the men shook hands. "So, this is your new sidekick. About time" Flash said.

"He's not a sidekick, he's a full lantern like me" Hal said.

"So when can I be a full flash?" The boy next to the man asked. The man just stared at him.

"The two of us have business to attend two. The two of you stay here and stay out of trouble." The Flash said.

"Back in a flash" The man said and sped off in a red blur, Hal right behind him.

"Does he say that often?" Shinji asked.

"All the time" Kid Flash grumbled.

"So, what should we do?" Shinji asked.

"I don't know. They told us to stay put, but I'm not good at standing still" Kid Flash said grinning. A cold feeling settled in the pit of Shinji's stomach. Asuka had gotten that smile when she did something particularly dangerous and painful for him.

"What did you have in mind?" Shinji asked trying not to swallow. Kid Flash shot away at high speed and Shinji followed. He watched from above as Kid Flash led them into the bad part of town. He raced down crumbling streets until he almost ran into a biker gang rumbling down the street. Shinji grimaced and extended the range of his ring to pick up the conversation.

"You're in the wrong part of town hero" The leader, a beefy bearded man dressed in a cut off leather jacket said.

"How about a race tubby" Kid flash mocked him and sped off, the bikers racing behind them. Shinji followed them not certain what to do.

"_They may be criminals, but they haven't done anything wrong yet, and Kid Flash was the one who pissed them off" _He thought as he watched the young speedster run down the road, the bikers trying to keep up.

"_Why isn't he going any faster? Is he toying with them?" _He wondered. But the bikers pulled up beside him, the leader swinging an iron chain at his head. Kid Flash barely avoided it, and Shinji saw that he was moving more desperately, and realized he _couldn't _go any faster. Reacting quickly and trying not to panic he swooped down and caught kid flash up in an energy sphere. The bikers stopped after racing another few feet and looked up. When they saw him they began shaking their fists and one even pulled a shotgun from behind his seat and took a shot at them, but Shinji was already flying as far away as possible back to the safer side of the city, where he set them both down on a rooftop.

"Thanks for the help, finally" Kid Flash snapped at him as soon as the shield vanished.

"Me? How was I supposed to know you were going to pick a fight with a biker gang, who hadn't done anything wrong?" Shinji snapped back.

"Who cares? They were a biker gang in the bad part of town; of course, they did something wrong" Kid Flash told him matter of fact

"You can't be serious?" Shinji asked.

"Are you sure you're a green Lantern, because all I'm seeing is yellow" Kid Flash said scornfully.

"Find your own way down" Shinji said and turning flew off the roof.

"Hey, you can't just leave me here" Kid Flash called after him, but Shinji ignored him.

"_He's just like Asuka. Arrogant, hardheaded, thinks he knows everything, thinks he's invincible, nothings ever his fault" _Shinji ranted in his head as he flew back home. He went grocery shopping, and then began making dinner to help calm his nerves. He was so focused on cooking that he hardly noticed when Hal walked in until he spoke.

"Did you leave Kid Flash stranded on a roof?" He asked sternly.

"He picked a fight with a biker gang for no reason" Shinji said.

"That doesn't matter. Kid look at me" Hal said gently but firmly. Shinji turned and looked at his roommate who had a stern and somewhat disappointed look on his face.

"This line of work is dangerous kid, and the one thing that makes it safer is that we have each other's backs, no matter what kind of stupid stunts some of us pull" Hal explained smiling from experience.

"You may not like Kid Flash personally, but professionally you need to watch his back no

matter what, understand?" He asked.

"I understand" Shinji said trying not to grimace.

"Good, now what's that you're cooking?" He asked. They ate and Shinji did his homework before bed. However, he couldn't sleep, considering Hals words. Getting out of bed he put on his uniform and flew to central city.

"Ring find me the address of Kid Flash" Shinji said. He didn't expect the ring to actually give him the information, until an address popped up.

"_Wally west?" _He thought reading the address. He flew to the right neighborhood and landed behind the west home. He dismissed his costume and producing a glowing green finger tapped on the window.

"Who's there?" Kid Flashes voice asked as the window shifted open.

"It's me, kid lantern" Shinji said.

"Dude, you used you're ring to find my house?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to apologize for leaving you on that roof today" Shinji said.

"Can you come around to the front?" Kid Flash asked.

"Sure" Shinji said and using his ring flew quickly to the front of the home. He waited for a few moments before a boy opened the door. He had a mischievous freckled face with red hair and was wearing a red jacket

"You're Kid Lantern?" Kid Flash asked, somewhat skeptically looking him up and down. Shinji showed him the green ring on his finger. "Dude, you look twelve" He said. "I'm fourteen" Shinji said deadpan. "Right" The boy said rubbing the back of his head. "About you leaving me on that roof. You don't need to apologize. It was stupid of me to pick a fight with those bikers. It's just that flash keeps me on such a short leash most of the time and it gets so annoying" He said exasperated. "He's just trying to keep you safe" Shinji said. "I know it just chafes sometimes" Wally said. "Must be nice having a guy as cool as Mr. Jordan as your mentor" Kid Flash said startling the other boy. "You know his name?" Shinji asked. "Sure, he's not that discreet with it as he likes people to think" Kid Flash said. "So, it must be pretty cool" He said again. "It's alright. I mean he's not that responsible, and he's a slob to boot" Shinji complained. "But he lets you do what you want without looking over your shoulder all the time" Wally said admiringly. "Sometimes I wish he would" Shinji sighed.

"Dude, are you kidding?" Wally asked giving him a strange look.

"I don't know" Shinji said looking away. An awkward silence followed.

"So, see you around?" Wally asked holding out a hand.

"Um, yeah" Shinji said taking it. Wally went back inside as Shinji flew away.

**This chapter was a bit hard, balancing Wally's immaturity and recklessness with Shinji's maturity and responsibility. I like the flash, Green Lantern pairing, so any advice on how I could make the pairing better, let me know. **


	8. Chapter 8

Green New Genesis

Over Land under Sea

Featuring: Aquaman, Aqualad, Tempest, and Aquagirl

It was Saturday, the first weekend of Shinji's new life on earth. He had finished all his homework, he didn't have any friends to visit, and he didn't want to be cooped up in the apartment all day while Hal was at work, so he decided to go flying. He found he enjoyed just cruising through the sky listening to music and keeping an eye out for trouble. That was until he looked and saw a giant tidal wave crashing over the boats of the naval yard. Shinji put on speed and raced toward the wave as he saw a black sub emerge from the depths. He hovered overhead and built a gigantic sea wall to stop the wave from rolling over the fleeing civilians. Once he made sure they were safe he examined the sub and saw a figure come into view, lifted up on an elevator. The man (if that is what it was), was dressed in all black armor, with a large bulbous helmet that had tubes running from it to a backpack, with two large yellow eyes.

"Excuse me?" Shinji called. The man looked up.

"What are you doing here?" He asked pointing his ring at him. The man looked up and fired lasers out of his eyes. Shinji brought up a shield, but the blasts were powerful, shoving him back. He pushed with his will and formed the shield into a ram that he pushed toward the man who leapt out of the way as the ram dented the hull of the sub. The man looked at him before compartments opened and missiles fired at Shinji who once again defended. The missiles were followed by gunfire and after the missile smoke cleared, he saw ten men in wet suits firing machine guns at him. Each bullet chipped away at his shield and willpower, as he had never faced this kind of assault before.

"_Got to do something before my shield fails completely" _He thought as he remembered one of Killowag's lessons

"_Go for the leader. If you take out the general the other troops will run"_ Shinji made his decision and hardening his shield as much as possible shot toward the man in black. The man fired his eye lasers, but Shinji pushed his focus to the limit, and as the lasers hit him, he pushed through and slammed into the man full speed, and they both went into the water. For a moment Shinji panicked, his fear of water and lack of swimming ability overwhelming him, but then the man hit him and all he could think about was keeping from being impaled on the trident the man carried.

"Bad move kid, trying to take me on in the water" The man said in a deep voice through the speaker in his helmet. Shinji shot green beams at the man, but he swam as fast as a speed boat, hitting and blindsiding him before crushing him to the side of the sub, holding him by the throat.

"Game over kid" He said as he raised the trident, only to be hit in the side by a shark.

"Manta!" A deep voice said as Shinji took a deep breath even though he was under water.

"Are you all right?" A soft voice asked. Shinji looked up so see a pretty red head looking down at him with concern.

"Yeah" Shinji said, choking down his fear and panic.

"_The water can't hurt me, and I don't need to swim as long as I've got my ring" _He reassured himself, burying his fear and focusing. He saw that the man in black was fighting with a large muscular man in an orange Scale shirt and green pants.

"Tula look out!" A voice shouted as three men appeared out of nowhere and leveled their guns. Shinji formed an energy shield as they opened fire and smashed it into them.

"_Focus on the mission. On what you need to accomplish. Any fears, doubts or worries, put them out of your mind. Lose focus, lose courage, and you're as good as dead" _Killowag's voice ordered. Shinji remembered when he and Asuka piloted Unit 02 together under water as he focused on taking down every soldier he saw until nothing moved but unconscious scuba pirates floating in the ocean. Coming out of his combat haze he remembered the girl and looked around to see her safe, talking with two other boys. One was a white teenager with black hair; the other was dark-skinned with blonde hair.

"Well done lad" A thick baritone said and was followed with a staggering clap on the back.

"Um, thank you" Shinji said looking up to a jovial kindhearted face with blue eyes and a handsomely trimmed beard.

"No thanks necessary, we should be thanking you" The man said.

"What is your name lad?" the man asked.

"My real name?" Shinji asked.

"Either is fine" The dark-skinned boy said.

"Um, kid lantern?" Shinji said.

"Pleasure to meet you lad and good to know that there is another warrior joining our ranks" The man said.

"This is Tula, Garth, and Kaldur'am. I am Aquaman" The bearded man introduced the four of them.

"Now, as a reward, allow us to offer the hospitality of Atlantis" The man said.

"_The _Atlantis?" Shinji asked.

"Ah, you have heard of it?" The man asked.

"I think he means the human legend sire" The black-haired boy said.

"Ah, of course. Then allow me to show you the true Atlantis" the man said and swam away as fast as a speed boat the boys following him.

"Well, come on" the girl said and grabbing his hand pulled him along. The traveled deeper into the ocean, so deep that he could feel the water pressure even through his shield.

"Are you alright?" Tula asked. She still had hold of his hand, but he was now "flying" next to her.

"I'm just not very good with water" He said.

"But you fly through space?" She asked incredulous.

"Space doesn't press down on you with a thousand tons" He said.

"But space is death and desolation. The ocean is life" She said and waved to encompass the creatures that were swimming around them, as well as the plants and coral.

"_Yeah, if you're a fish, or a fish person" _He thought.

"So how far until we reach your city?" Shinji asked.

"We're here" Tula said. They topped an ocean rise and Shinji found himself looking down on a massive complex of Greek Buildings.

"Wow" He said.

"Come on" She said pulling him along. They spent the rest of the day touring, and the city was so beautiful, and so interesting he almost forgot he was miles under water.

"So, you study both magic _and_ science" Shinji asked.

"Unlike some, we don't believe they are mutually exclusive" Garth said. Over the course of the tour he had come to like the three of them. Garth was boisterous and confidant, but also kind. Tula was kind and sweet. Kaldur'ahm he liked the most. He was Quiet and calm but seemed the kindest of the three. The three of them were nothing but nice and answered all his questions.

"This place, it's amazing" Shinji said.

"We're very proud of it" Kaldur said as they heard an explosion and a roar.

"What was that?" Shinji asked as the three rushed toward the sound. Shinji followed. They rushed toward an open building as a monster crashed through the wall scattering people in its wake. It was long and serpentine with a dark purple color with a mouth full of dagger like fangs and four yellow sulfurous eyes. Shinji immediately created chains, wrapping the monster in them and straining with all his will to keep himself in place as the beast pulled. As he kept it in place Kal, and Garth rushed it. Garth sent a whirlpool crashing into it out of his hands while Kal pulled the hilts from the pack on his back and formed the water into whips. Tula stayed beside Shinji and began to chant, and bands of blue light appeared around the monster holding it in place and taking some of the pressure off him and he was able to tighten the chains as well as strengthen them. Tule began to chant and in a blaze of light the creature vanished causing Shinji to jolt backward from the slack on his construct.

"Are you alright?" Tula asked.

"What was that?" Shinji gasped.

"Just an accident" Tula said smiling.

"That was an accident?" He asked.

"When you work with magic, accidents happen from time to time" Kaldur explained.

"It's no big deal" Garth added.

"But we thank you for your help" Tula said smiling.

"Shinji, are you there?" Hals voice asked from his ring.

"Hal?" Shinji asked raising his ring. a beam shot out and showed his roommate in hologram form.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Twenty thousand leagues under the sea" Shinji tried to joke.

"It is all right Green Lantern; he is in good company" Kaldur said over his shoulder.

"Aqualad?" Green lantern asked.

"It is good to see you again" Kaldur said.

"Giving the kid a tour of home huh?" Hal asked.

"Indeed" Kaldur responded.

"Well, it's dark and he needs to get home" Hal said.

"Are you sure he can't stay?" Tula asked getting close enough to make Shinji blush.

"Yeah, He's been a big help, and we've enjoyed having him" Garth put in.

"That's alright, I really do need to get home. I have school tomorrow." Shinji said.

"Well, it was good meeting you. May we meet again" Kaldur 'ram said holding out his hand, which Shinji took. He waved goodbye to his new friends and ascended back to the surface, breathing a sigh of relief as he broke through the water into open air.

"Kid, you know that there's no school on Sunday's?" Hal said having kept the connection open.

"Yeah, but they don't know that" Shinji said as he flew home.


	9. Chapter 9

Green Lantern: New Genesis

Chapter 9

A shot in the Dark

Featuring Artemis Crock, Green Arrow, and Speedy

It was Sunday night and Hal had sent Shinji out on his first solo portal.

"_If people are going to see you as a real lantern in your own right, and not just a sidekick, you've got to get out there on your own, stop a few crimes, and bust some bad guys. You know hero stuff" _He had told him before he all but shoved him out a window, just as a woman had called from the other side of the door.

"_Wanting me to pick up the slack while he goes on a date. Sounds familiar" _Shinji thought. Not that he didn't enjoy the freedom of flying wherever he wanted and the feeling that he was doing the right thing, it was just that it was hard sometimes because Hal reminded him so much of Misato. He was so like her in his easygoing nature combined with competence and courage not to mention being a former soldier like her. Shinji sighed as he heard sirens. He followed them and hovered over a crime scene and was waved down by a female detective.

"You aren't green lantern" She said as soon as she saw him.

"I am _a _green lantern" Shinji said trying to pitch his voice lower.

"How old are you?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Old enough. What happened?" He asked as a man was wheeled out on a stretcher, an arrow deeply in his shoulder.

"We got a group of drug dealers used for target practice" She said as more men were wheeled out each with arrows in painful places.

"Is anyone dead?" He asked.

"No, but there are some that came real close" She said.

"I'll look into it" Shinji said and ascended into the sky.

"Ring, what superheroes use arrows as a primary weapon?" Shinji asked.

"Individual designation, Green Arrow, Speedy, use of arrows as primary weapons, based in, Star City" the ring instructed.

"Then what would they be doing here?" Shinji asked.

"Question invalid" The ring responded.

"Okay, are they still in Star City?" Shinji asked.

"Negative, individuals designated Green Arrow and Speedy are currently in Coast City" The ring said.

"Where?" Shinji asked and a map appeared of Coast City showing a glowing dot. Using the map like a GPS he flew toward the location of the dots and found himself in the slums area right over were the map showed the dots. He raised his fist and flooded the area with Green Light, showing two figures. A man in green with a hood, and a muscular boy wearing red.

"What are you doing here?" Shinji demanded as the two shielded their eyes.

"Put out that light before…" The one in red growled as an arrow sped past his nose. Shinji immediately shone light over the whole area and saw a person in a green hoody running away.

"Stop!" He cried and flew after the figure. Focusing he narrowed the beam and scanned the area for the figures bio signature. The beam passed over the walls and buildings of the slum, until two arrows hit him. They didn't pierce his skin through his aura, but they still hurt and bruised. He shot a beam at the building, making it explode in a shower of dust. The figure leapt from the cloud and shot two arrows in quick succession. Shinji brought up a shield as the person turned the leap into a kick, hitting the shield and using it as a springboard to land behind his uncovered back. He expanded the shield into a sphere a second before the person shot at him at point blank range. The arrows cracked and the figure ran as Shinji focused and boxed him into the wall with two green walls of his own.

"Are you the one who hurt those drug dealers?" Shinji asked.

"What do you care?"A soft voice asked from the hood.

"This is my town" Shinji said and the figure laughed.

"Last I heard, Green Lantern was taller and a lot hotter. You look like a twelve year old playing hero" The figure said and before Shinji could move reached into his pocket and threw something onto the ground that released a thick pall of smoke. It didn't affect his breathing but it made the figure vanish. Shinji flew above the smoke and saw the figure also ascending the building on a zip line. Shinji growled in frustration and out of pure impulse flew into the person. He impacted with him hard and carried him up the wall, hurling him onto the roof top. The figure struggled to his feet groaning in pain, the hood falling away. Shinji landed in front of him ring sparking when a pair of grey eyes in a strong pretty face stared back at him.

"You're a girl?" He asked. The girl took the opening from his surprise and rushed him. He barely had time to react when she put a knee into his stomach. The breath left his body and the pain in his midsection masked the pain from the hard blow she delivered to his head that put him out.

"Hey…hey…wake up!" A voice growled. Shinji started awake to find himself staring into a black mask like what robin wore.

"What happened?" He asked his head and middle aching.

"You got your backside handed to you" The man in green said.

"That girl, where did she go?" Shinji demanded.

"No idea. We managed to catch up to you only to find you out cold" The man said.

"We had her. If you had just stayed out of our way" The red headed boy growled.

"This is green lanterns city. You should have told us you were hunting someone" Shinji tried to defend himself.

"_Green lantern_ already knows what we were doing. Guess he forgot to mention it to you" The man in green said.

"Sorry" Shinji said.

"You should be" The boy scolded.

"Speedy" The man warned.

"Don't worry about it kid. It's your partner's fault you didn't know, and I'll make sure to have a word with him later" The man said smiling kindly.

"You must be Green Arrow" Shinji said holding out his hand.

"I'm ah, kid lantern" Shinji said.

"Kid lantern huh?" He asked as he took the boys hands.

"And you must be speedy" Shinji said offering his hand to the red head.

"Come on, we can maybe still find her" Speedy said and turned away.

"Don't mind him" Green Arrow said and followed speedy. They both shot grappler arrows into a building and swung away. Shinji sighed and flew back to the apartment. He slipped into his room and shifted out of his uniform before getting into bed. He woke early and made breakfast and was ready to head to school as Hal stumbled out of his room in his boxers and a T-shirt.

"Long night?" Shinji asked as an attractive read head came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"And still going" Shinji mumbled and picking up his bag headed out the door.

**Sorry this has taken forever to get this far, but I've had school and other things I've been working on. This ends the introduction arc where he meets all the other sidekicks. Now I will move on to my own version of the series where Shinji as a Green Lantern will be an essential part of the team. **


	10. Chapter 10

Green Lantern Rebirth

Welcome to Happy Harbor

Shinji was in the kitchen making breakfast for himself. Hal was out all night "again".

"_Same old same old" _He thought but smiled anyway as he heard the door open.

"Hey kid" Hal called as he closed the door.

"Where were you all night?" Shinji asked as the man walked in.

"Out" He said as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a diet soda.

"And what did you do last night?" Hal asked.

"Read, watched T.V. did the last of my homework and patrolled the city for a few hours" Shinji said.

"No friends, over?" Hal asked.

"Of course, not" Shinji said as he placed his plate on the table.

"What do you mean of course not" a kid your age should have be having friends over, having fun, getting in trouble" Hal said perching against the table.

"I thought we were the ones who were supposed to prevent trouble?" Shinji said.

"In uniform. Out of uniform we're allowed to have fun. Life's too short" Hal joked.

"You don't have to tell me how short life is" Shinji muttered taking the last bite of food and downing the last swig of coffee, using it to wash away the bad memories welling up.

"Come with me" Hal said finishing the last of his soda.

"Where are we going?" Shinji asked as he followed Hal out of the Apartment.

"You'll see" Hal said as they left the building and walked around the corner.

"Here" Hal said entering a phone booth. Shinji followed and he closed the door. As soon as it was closed a light scanned both of them.

"Green Lantern- 04, Kid Lantern-b06" an automated voice said, and Shinji felt a tingling a flash of light and he found himself standing in a large room.

"Welcome to Mount Justice" Hal said.

"Okay, why are we here?" Shinji said taking in the large space.

"Well, a few days ago Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad had an "incident" at Cadmus labs, and long story short, the league decided to form a team of young heroes" Hal said.

"Yo KL" A voice said, and Shinji turned to see Robin and Kid flash walking toward him, dressed in normal cloths. Behind them were Aqualad, a tall muscular boy, and a pretty green girl with auburn hair floating in the air.

"Hi" Shinji said shyly as they walked toward him.

"Dude, what's up?" Robin asked.

"Actually, I brought him here to see if you guys want him on the team." Hal spoke up.

"Wait, me?" Shinji asked.

"Dude, having our own green lantern would be so cool" Kid Flash said.

"So, how about it?" Hal asked.

"It would be an honor having you on the team" Aqualad said.

"An honor? Who is this exactly?" the tall boy asked glaring down at him.

"I'm Shinji Ikari, it's nice to meet you" he said bowing.

"He's a green lantern" Robin said.

"What like you?" He asked Hal.

"Show them kid" Hal said.

"Shinji focused and called up his uniform" He formed a table and chairs and even replicas of Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad. He dissolved the constructs and shifted out of his uniform.

"So, any objections?" Aqualad asked.

"None from me. I'm Ms. Martian, M'gan, but you can call Megan" She rambled floating down in front of him.

"Um, okay" Shinji said backing away slightly.

"Superboy" The tall boy grunted.

"Well, now that that's settled, I'll be on my way" Hal said.

"Wait, what?" Shinji asked.

"You didn't think this was some kind of pit stop, did you? Kid, it's the summer. Stay, get to know your new teammates" he said as the glowing tube took him away.

"Wait, did he clear your position on the team with batman?" Robin asked. Shinji just stared at him.

"Okay, we'll cross that bridge when we come too it" Robin said grinning.

"We were having a tour of the base. Why don't you join us?" Megan asked, and her smile was so sweet Shinji couldn't refuse.

"I know, come with me" She said and floated away. Shinji followed suit, bringing up his aura and floating along behind her, the others following on foot. She took them to a hanger with a red ball sitting on a platform.

"This is my bioship" She said.

"Cute, not very aerodynamic, but cute" Kid flash said.

"It's in sleep mode" Megan said and put out her hand. The ball shifted into the shape of a twin pronged red ship that slowly rotated, its rear facing them, a hatch opening.

"All aboard" she said. The six of them boarded the ship, and chairs grew out of the ships floor.

"_This almost reminds me of an Eva" _Shinji thought as he sat down in one of the chairs and restraints grew out of the seat and buckled him in.

"Red tornado, please open the bay doors" Megan asked, and the large doors opened. The ship flew into the sky, and Shinji tuned out the others bantering, looking out the window, and losing himself in his thoughts as Megan demonstrated her transformation powers.

"_Can I really be part of a team? I mean, I'm a green lantern, but that means I have other, better lanterns to rely on. We're all kids here, just like" _He shied away from the thought of Asuka and Rei.

"_Shinji, are you still with us?" _Megan's voice rang in his head like a slap to the face.

"Yes?" He asked, turning to find all five of them staring at him.

"Dude, were you even paying attention to anything we've been saying?" Kid flash asked. Shinji blushed and averted his eyes.

"Sorry" He said.

"Don't be. I mean things like this must be kind of boring for you, being a green lantern and all" Megan said sweetly.

"That's not it. I was just, thinking" He said.

"About what?" Aqualad asked.

"And if you don't tell us, we can always have Ms. M get it out of you" Robin joked when the ship beeped an alert and Red Tornado came over the comm...

"There is a strange occurrence at the Happy Harbor Power plant. Perhaps you should investigate, covertly" Red Tornado said.

"Keeping us busy" Robin scoffed.

"A simple fire led you to superboy. Maybe we should look into it" Megan said as the ship descended toward the power plant. As it did Shinji saw that the place was swarming with tornadoes one of which came right for them, hitting the ship and sending it reeling. Megan managed to escape the tornado and land the ship in the power plant parking lot. Shinji followed behind them as they gathered on the ground.

"So, what's the plan?" Shinji asked when a laugh pierced the air.

"Where's Robin?" Megan asked as the windows exploded. Shinji followed, summoning his aura without his uniform. He had gotten good at using his ring's powers without the uniform to do housework and cooking and he was instructed to be covert. They made it inside to see Robin knocked against a pillar.

"Who's your friend?" Kid Flash asked.

"I don't know, but he play's rough" Robin said.

"How rude of me. You may refer to me as Mr. Twister" The red figure with blue tubes running from his back to his arms said. Kid flash sped toward Mr. Twister only to be thrown through a hole in the wall. Kaldur and Megan charged him but were blown back as well.

"I was expecting a Superhero and all I get are children" He said as Shinji helped Robin to his feet.

"We aren't children" Robin said throwing two objects at him. He deflected the first one while the second one imbedded itself in his chest.

"Objectively you…" The man was about to say when Shinji hit the object with a laser, causing it to explode and making Mr. Twister stumbled back. Shinji kept a continuous beam up, which pushed the figure back until he brought up a wall of air that pushed his beam back. Shinji stopped the beam, creating a shield around him and Robin that he had to struggle to maintain as the violent wind crashed over him and vanished.

"A green lantern. But so young. Does your mother know you're here? Do none of you have adult supervision. I am disturbed" He Joked.

"Sorry to disturb you" Robin said throwing more projectiles at him. As Robin, Ms. Martian, Aqualad and Superboy regrouped. They charged together. Superboy roared and leapt at him to punch him only to be hit with a gust of wind that sent him into Ms. Martian. Aqualad followed with his water mace but couldn't hit the man either, or he was smacked backward. Robin and Shinji stood side by side.

"Any ideas?" Shinji asked fist clenched, ring glowing.

"You're the green lantern. You don't have anything in that ring?" Robin asked as the man put his hands up and sent a twister at them. Shinji threw up a shield around the two of them only to have the man bring down his fist right on top of it, smashing it. The wind picked them both up and tossed them back. Shinji halted in midair and sent out a claw to grab Robin, depositing him safely to the ground as the man left through the hole in the wall. Everyone followed as Wally was thrown by the villain and caught by Megan.

"Ms. Martian read his mind" Aqualad ordered.

"But you told me not too" She said.

"It's okay with the bad guys" Robin said as the villain hovered over them. Shinji waited a dozen different constructs racing through his mind that could possibly take him down, but only one that could work.

"_I have to go for it" _Shinji said.

"Hello Megan" Ms. Martian said slapping her head.

"No wonder I can't read his mind. It's red tornado in disguise. That's why I can't read his mind, he's an android. And who else do we know who's an android with those powers" She said.

"That's why he sent us here" Aqualad said.

"He said we would be tested soon. Just something else to keep us busy" Robin scoffed

"Speedy was right, this team is a joke" Kid flash said.

"Are you absolutely sure he's red tornado?" Shinji asked.

"Dude just trust us. This game is over" Kid Flash said as they approached the hovering figure.

"This is over." Aqualad called up.

"Yes, it is" The man said raising his hands over his head and generating dark clouds.

"We will not indulge you, we will not engage" Aqualad shouted.

"_He isn't who they think he is" _Shinji realized as he backed up almost into the hole in the wall and gathered his will, shaping it into the form of a canon. The targeting system formed over his eyes and the reticle flashed. Lightning began to flash in the sky

"Can red tornado do that?" Kid flash asked

"You think I'm tornado, how ironic" The man said and sent a flash of lightning down on them. he kept the construct up as the others were blown back, knocked unconscious, only Superboy was standing. The targeting reticle almost centered as Superboy leapt at the man only to be hit by another bolt of lightning plowing him into the ground. As he hit the ground the target centered, and Shinji pulled the trigger. With a hum the canon fired a burst of green energy the same strength as a positron beam. Unfortunately, the man managed to dodge at the last second, the beam passing an inch from him, the power dispersing the clouds, setting his brown scarf on fire and leaving a scorch mark across his chest. Shinji fell to his knees, exhausted from the effort.

"_Why was this so much harder this time" _He wondered as his legs buckled his energy spent.

"Impressive little lantern. You have my undivided attention" The man said as lightning sparked again. Suddenly the man vanished from sight.

"I will admit, you children have power, but playing hide and seek with you will not help me achieve my objective. Face me again and I will show no mercy" He shouted and flew away.

"What happened?" Kid Flash asked.

"I put the bio ship between us" Megan explained as Superboy pounded a rock to dust in anger.

"What were you thinking?" Superboy shouted at her.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to help" She said.

"You tricked us into thinking he was tornado" He roared.

"Superboy, it wasn't her fault" Aqualad said.

"It was a rooky mistake" Robin said.

"Just stay out of our way" Superboy growled and leapt away.

"Hit the showers we'll take it from here" Kid Flash said as he raced off, Robin following.

"I was just trying to be part of a team" She said.

"I'm not sure we have a team" Aqualad said.

"Shinji are you alright?" He asked as Shinji struggled to get to his feet.

"Yeah, that last attack took more out of me than I thought" He said hands on his knees.

"Stay with Ms. Martian, regain your strength" Kaldur said and raced after the others. Shinji pushed to his feet.

"Guess both of us aren't needed" He said walking to stand beside the girl who got to her own feet.

"You're the only one who got any sort of hit on him" She said as they entered the bio ship.

"Yeah but I feel like my guts have been ripped out. Everything I've tried to do today has been harder than it usually is" He said looking at his ring as he sat down. He was strapped in as the ship took off.

"That seems to apply to all of us today" Megan said as the Ship flew back to mount justice.

"All the same, we can't let the four of them do this on their own" He said.

"That's why I'm calling in some help" Megan said as the comm. opened showing red tornado.

"Red tornado, the disturbance at the power plant was a man named Mr. Twister. He's an android with the same powers as you. He's even immune to telepathy" She explained.

"They could use your help" She said.

"If I were to intervene it would not be to help. Though it is strange that this Mr. Twister shares my abilities and immunity to telepathy" He said.

"Hello Megan" She said slapping her head.

"Mr. Tornado" Shinji asked.

"Please, just Tornado" Shinji said.

"_Hello, can everyone hear me?" _Megan asked inside Shinji's mind. He ignored her to ask his question.

"My ring isn't working as well as it usually does. Can you take a look at it when we get back?" He asked as his inner ear listened to Megan's plan.

"The workings of the green lantern rings are beyond my ability to study. However, I do know that the rings effectiveness is based on your own mental strength and wellbeing. If you are worried or unfocused it will not work the way you wish" He explained. Shinji looked at his ring.

"_Shinji, do you understand the plan?" _Megan whispered in his mind. He shoved all the fears and insecurities he had been feeling around the team, about the team to the back of his mind and focused on one goal, beating Mr. Twister. His ringed glowed brightly in response.

"_Yes. Let's do it"_ he said. They stowed the bio ship and he watched as Megan transformed into red tornado and flew away. Shinji flew a distance behind her, so he didn't give her away. He watched as she emulated Tornados powers by having kid flash spin in place to simulate a tornado and as she pretends to be damaged. He watched as Mr. Twister sent out wires that latched onto Megan's/tornado's head. He got ready, and as soon as she transformed her head, he struck forming a giant fist and crashing it down onto him. He grabbed twister and threw him toward super boy who punched holes in him, then threw him into the water where Aqualad was waiting. Twister crashed out of the water where Megan caught him and blew his limbs off with her telekinesis. As he fell robin hit him with explosives and Shinji finished him off by generating a spear of Longinus and sending it through the armored shell, the twin prongs holding him in place on the ground. He descended to the ground as a hatch opened and a man crawled out from under the pinned armor.

"I call foul" He said. Megan lifted a rock and dropped it on the man before anyone could stop her.

"I don't know how you do it on mars, but here, we don't execute our captives" Robin shouted.

"And I thought you trusted me?" She asked and lifted the rock off the crushed remains of the man who was a robot.

"That's why I couldn't read his mind" She said.

"Speedy was wrong, this team thing, so worth it" Kid Flash said.

"And we are glad to have you on it. The both of you" Aqualad said looking at Shinji as well. He turned away blushing as he used his ring to begin scooping up the debris.

"I really didn't do much to help" he said creating a dumpster to hold the pieces.

"You were the only one to get a decent shot in until the end" Superboy said.

"What was that anyway?" He asked as the bio ship appeared overhead.

"I'll explain later" He said as he hovered upward.

"I'll follow you back" He said. The others entered the ship and he followed it back to the cave, depositing the remains on an examination table where red tornado looked them over.

"If nothing else you make a good garbage man" Robin said only to be nudged by Aqualad.

"This thing was made to sabotage or reprogram you" Aqualad said.

"I expect you to solve your own problems. Do not expect me to fight your battles as I would not expect you to fight mine" Red tornado said.

"Batman, Aquaman Flash, they would have jumped right in. I guess if we have to have a babysitter a heartless machine is just what we need" robin said

"Dude harsh" Kid flash said

"And inaccurate. I do have a heart. It is made of silicon alloy. I also have excellent hearing" Tornado replied.

"In the future I will strive to be more accurate" Robin said.

"And more respectful" Aqualad added. Shinji took another look at the remains on the table and the five individuals gathered together and quietly walked away.

"_What am I doing here? These guys, their normal kids. Even Megan and Superboy are more normal than me. I don't have anything in common with them" _He thought as he activated the portal back to coast city.

"_Shinji, is something wrong?" _Meagan asked him mentally.

"Dude, where are you going?" Kid Flash asked. He didn't answer as he stepped into the portal.

"Hey, how did it go?" Hal asked as Shinji walked through the door.

"I don't think it's going to work." Shinji said as he walked into the kitchen and began cooking.

"They didn't really need me, and you didn't square it with batman before you dumped me off on them" He said

"Whoa, I didn't dump you off. I wanted you to spend some time with kids your own age" Hal said.

"You don't seem like the kind of kid who makes friends easily" Hal said leaning up against the counter. Shinji sighed as he continued working.  
"I'm not like them. Despite the danger, their all so happy and carefree, so normal, even superboy as angry as he is" Shinji said.

"Did you at least try?" Hal asked and Shinji slammed his knife down on the table.

"Why do adults always say that when kids can't do what they want?" Shinji growled. Hal just sighed and pushed off from the counter and walked away

"I'm sorry Hal, but I don't know how to be a kid" Shinji said softly as he went back to work on dinner.

**Okay, next chapter. Sorry this has taken so long but I've been working on other stuff and inspiration has been nil. This chapter I wanted to bring back angsty demon ridden Shinji. After all, what do you think would happen if someone like him was thrown into the rather bright personalities of the other members of the team? **


	11. Chapter 11

Green Lantern

Rebirth

Chapter 11

In Blackest night

"I just needed some time away" Shinji told Laira as they sat in the mess hall on Oa. He didn't know why he had come here after his talk with Hal, but he had wanted to get as far away from earth as possible.

"You are unaccustomed to dealing with people" Laira said.

"Yeah" Shinji said holding his cup of coffee.

"From what I understand you are very young by human standards" She said sipping her own cup of green tea.

"Sometimes I feel a hundred years old" Shinji chuckled ruefully.

"Why did you come to me of all people?" Laira asked.

"I wasn't planning on it, but the way you act, you're like a samurai. I don't know, I thought you could train me to be the kind of warrior you are?" Shinji asked.

"You know, strong and self-sufficient" He added.

"You mean someone who can act alone without the need for friends" Laira said.

"It is hard for me to open up to others, as I know it is hard for you. However that does not mean we do not have those who care about us" she said.

"I know" Shinji said smiling softly.

"You have been through more than any child should" Laira said with certainty.

"I could say the same thing about you" Shinji replied and she shook her head.

"I was trained as a warrior since childhood true, but I was also raised a princess among prestige, comfort and the love of my family…for a time. However I do not see that in you" She said.

"You're right, I never had much of a family" Shinji replied.

"Then perhaps you should accept the gift that is being offered you now" Laira said.

"I…I'll try" Shinji said realizing that she was right.

"Hey Shinji" Arisia called.

"Hello" He said as the girl came up to them.

"I think I will take my leave" Laira said getting up. Shinji got up as well and bowed slightly to her.

"Thank you for your time" He said.

"You are very welcome" the woman replied bowing back before leaving.

"So what are you doing here?" Arisia asked.

"Not that I mind, I'm happy to see you it's just…I'll shut up now" She said blushing cutely. Shinji blushed as well feeling a strange sensation in his gut, one he used to get sometimes around Asuka.

"It's alright. I just needed to get away from the earth for a bit" He said as they both sat down again.

"Why?" She asked. Feeling comfortable with her Shinji explained about how he didn't feel like he belonged with the team, how all of them seemed more normal than him.

"You don't seem like the kind of guy who fits in well with others" Arisia said.

"Yeah, and I've accepted that" Shinji said.

"You don't have too. You always have a place with the corps, and don't you owe it to yourself, and to them to give it fair shake?" She asked. Shinji looked at her and realized she was right, and how childish he was being. He looked down at the ring on his finger and resolved to try harder.

"Thanks Arisia" Shinji said smiling sweetly.

"No problem" She said blushing again.

"Hey Poozers" They heard killowag bellow.

"Yes sir" Shinji asked getting up and almost standing at attention.

"Got a mission for you two" Killowag grunted.

"Both of us?" Arisia asked.

"Got a report from a station on the border between your two sectors" He said bringing up a star chart with his ring.

"Since you two are the resident lanterns it's your job to look into it, now get to it" he said and walked off.

"Well, let's get to it partner" Arisia said hovering into the air. Shinji nodded and together they flew away from Oa. As they flew Arisia snuck glances at her fellow lantern trying not to blush. She had liked Shinji ever since she had met him. He was kind, and sweet, and courageous…and cute for a human with his thin build and delicate features.

"It's nice having another lantern my age on the job" Arisia told him.

"Yeah, but everyone still treats you like your older than me and more deserving to wear this" Shinji said showing his ring.

"It's my family they see, not me" She said.

"But you helped save the universe didn't you?" Shinji asked.

"It's going to take more than that to be my own lantern" Arisia said. By this time they reached the colony a space station hovering around a large planet.

"Oh I know this place. It's the crab nebula resort. I've always wanted to come here" Arisia said as they flew toward it. They entered through the loading dock/parking lot and landing walked to the elevator that led up to the resort.

"No matter how much technology changes some things never do" Shinji commented as they rode the elevator up.

"I know right" Arisia added as the glass revealed a beautiful paradise inside the space station. They exited the elevator into a beautifully appointed lobby where a number of aliens of all kinds were milling around. They walked up to the desk to find a pretty humanoid girl sitting behind the desk.

"Greetings green lanterns, how may I help you?" She asked with a sweet voice and equally sweet but vapid smile.

"We got a report that there was an incident here?" Arisia asked as Shinji looked around. Though he often plugged into his SDAT to shut out the world, part of his training as an Eva pilot was observation and awareness of a situation and what he saw immediately set him on edge. The aliens that he thought were milling around when they entered were doing repetitive acts. One was watering the plants over and over, pouring water out of the pitcher in a set rhythm. Another was flipping through a magazine except they were at the end of the magazine.

"It was a false alarm. Everything here is fine" the woman said. Shinji looked at her again, her false smile and empty eyes and raised his ring.

"Shinji?" Arisia asked as the smile vanished. The woman threw up her hands and a wave of force knocked them both back and crashing to the floor. Shinji summoned his aura and raised himself off the floor as the woman hovered over the desk.

"You should have left" She said her eyes turning red as a wave of force swept toward them. They both summoned a combined shield and the wave crashed over them. They dropped the shield and fired beams at the woman who faded, causing the beams to pass through her.

"She's a Martian" Shinji said thinking about M'gan.

"_So you know my race"_ the woman said into his mind. Unlike M'gans sweet mental voice that felt like a gentle caress this voice felt like claws scraping over his brain.

"_Who are you?"_ He demanded psychically as he sent another beam which passed through her.

"_Wouldn't you like to know"_ She asked as he felt a psychic bolt slam into his brain. He cried in pain as he fell to the ground his concentration completely shattered.

"_Strange, there's a barrier around your mind. Something I've never seen before"_ She said. Fortunately she was so focused on him that she had forgotten Arisia and become material which allowed Arisia to shoot her right in the back stunning her and ending the psychic attack.

"Shinji are you alright?" Arisia asked.

"Yeah" He said standing up he focused to form a prison around the Martian when she phased through the floor.

"She's getting away" Arisia said and turning blasted the elevator doors. They punched through the elevator floor and flew down the shaft trying to catch up to the mysterious Martian. Shinji focused to bring a scan to detect her DNA.

"This way" She said blowing a hole in the glass and flying over the resort. They arrived at the center of the station where a large grand building stood.

"The main entertainment annex" Arisia said.

"So the resort" Shinji said.

"That's what I just said" Arisia responded. Keeping their rings raised they hovered through the buildings open doors. What they saw nearly made Shinji vomit and caused Arisia to put a hand to her mouth. They had entered what looked like a gaming room which had been turned into a charnel house. Dismembered bodies were everywhere lying in twisted tortured poses, on the gaming tables, sitting at what looked like slot machines and hanging from the ceiling.

"_Do you like it?"_ The Martian asked mentally.

"_Where are you?"_ Shinji demanded in kind looking around to try to find her.

"_Long gone"_ She said. Shinji brought up the tracker to find the reading hadn't moved. He flew over to it and saw that what he had been tracking was a green Martian that had been ripped apart at what looked like a card table.

"_You were tracking a green Martian little lantern. I'm a white"_ She said as her psychic voice faded away.

"Killowag" Shinji said opening up communications.

"Report Poozer" He said.

"It was a Martian. It looks like she killed almost everyone in the resort" He said as the two of them left the building and the slaughter house.

"And where's the perp?" He demanded.

"Escaped" Shinji said ashamed.

"Martians are a tricky bunch and powerful, especially when they go bad. You two are lucky" Killowag said.

"Stay put until backup arrives" he said and signed out.

"Let's see how much damage she did" Shinji said, and Arisia agreed though she looked green and not the lantern kind. The two of them scoured the entire space station only to find that everyone except the puppets in the lobby were dead. Some of them were ripped apart but just as many had just dropped dead seemingly where they stood.

"How can anyone do this?" Arisia asked horrified.

"I don't know" Shinji answered. Eventually a squad of lanterns arrived led by Killowag.

"Good work you two, we'll take it from here" He said.

"Are you okay?" Shinji asked when they were alone.

"Of course not. How can I be okay after seeing that?" She asked wrapping her arms around herself. Shinji hesitated a moment before putting his hands on her shoulders. That contact was all she needed to leap onto him and wrap her arms around him. Shinji froze for a moment before finding the courage to gently put his arms around her as she wept on his shoulder.

"How can you be so calm after what we just saw?" She asked into his ear.

"I'm used to it" He said quietly gently tightening his hold on her.

"How can anyone be used to something like that?" She asked pushing him away and looking him in the eye, or trying to through his mask while keeping her hand on his shoulders. Shinji looked into her eyes before answering.

"I'll explain as we travel" He said. Together they flew back to Oa and Shinji told her his life story, or at least everything but the most gory details, like what happened between him and Asuka in the hospital or Misato at the end...or Kaoru. Those he would take to the grave. When they arrived he felt better, like a weight had been lifted off him. He looked at Arisia who hadn't spoken a word since he told his story, which was making him nervous. Suddenly she had him wrapped in another hug.

"I'm so sorry" She said.

"For what?" He asked gently putting his arms around her again

"For everything you've been through. No wonder you have trouble opening up to people" She said.

"Gee thanks" He said snidely.

"No I didn't mean it like that" She said blushing.

"I know" He said smiling and feeling happy. She giggled slightly and he laughed along with her.

"I'm heading back to earth. I want to give this team thing another chance" He said.

"That's good" She said giving him a final hug.

"And if you ever need anyone to talk too, you know where to find me" She said whispering in his ear.

"Thank you" He said hugging back, beginning to like the feeling of her body in his arms.

"See you later" He said and flew back to earth. When he arrived he hovered over the apartment for a moment, gathering his courage to face the scolding he was sure to receive from Hal. He flew in from the window and changed back into normal cloths.

"Kid that you?" Hal asked. Shinji sighed as he walked into the living room to find him watching T.V. or at least listening to it while he read the paper.

"Hey" Shinji said.

"Hey, theirs food in the fridge if you're hungry" Hal said.

"Oh, ok" He said.

"You're not mad about me leaving?" Shinji asked.

"Mad? Kid you're a green lantern, and I'm your roommate, not your dad." Hal said.

"Right" Shinji said feeling a strange mix of pride that Hal trusted him and sadness that he wasn't worried about him.

"So listen, I want to give this team thing another try" Shinji said.

"Thought so" Hal said looking up and grinning.

"I may not by your dad, but I'm still glad you're willing to try again" Hal said.

"So am I" Shinji said.

"Now, tell me about this Martian you ran into" Hal said and Shinji started in surprise.

"Kid, I may not be your dad, but I'm your partner and superior, of course Killowag would report to me about what happened"

"So how are you feeling?" Hal asked.

"I'm fine" Shinji said coming and sitting down on the other end of the couch.

"Arisia was more freaked out than I was" Shinji said.

"Why am I not surprised" Hal said looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Hal...I've been through some stuff, bad stuff before I ever became a lantern" Shinji struggled to say, finding it harder to talk to Hal than Arisia.

"I figured" Hal said.

"I'm not ready to tell you the whole story, but I will tell you I was a soldier, so I've seen my fair share of death and destruction" Shinji said.

"That's what Killowag told me, that you have the look of a vet who's been through the wringer more than once" Hal said.

"He did?" Shinji asked surprised.

"He did, and he's right. I've seen plenty of vets who've been through it, and you have that look. I can't imagine what you've been through" Hal said voice full of empathy.

"Just know that you've got people here for you. you are (not)alone" Hal said firmly, and Shinji found himself tearing up.

"Yeah" He said.


	12. Chapter 12

Green Lantern: Rebirth

Chapter 12

Schooled

I don't own Evangelion or Young Justice.

Shinji took the zeta tube to Mt. Justice slightly afraid of how the others would react to the way he had left. However, he had learned from hard experience that running away never solved anything so he would face whatever anger or dislike they took out on him for leaving like he did and hope they would still want him on the team. He entered the main area to see everyone there except superboy and in costume.

"Hello everyone" He said trying to sound cheery.

"Dude!" Wally said running up, his hand raised. Taking the invitation Shinji high fived him.

"It's so good to see you" Megan said.

"Why'd you run off last time?" Robin asked.

"Dude!" Wally said.

"I didn't think I had a place here with you, but I decided that I want to try to make one" Shinji said embarrassed.

"You will always have a place here" Aqualad said.

"Yeah, I mean you already missed this awesome recon mission" Kid Flash said.

"I don't think having someone who glows in the dark would have been a good fit" Robin joked.

"Not that it wouldn't have been nice having you along" Megan said.

"So, we're just waiting for superboy" She added. Shinji switched into his uniform and watched as Aqualad and Kid Flash played a holographic version of air hockey.

"_We didn't even have this back in Tokyo 3" _Shinji thought impressed. Wally scored on Kaldur as the zeta tube announced Superboys arrival.

"Hi Superboy. How was Metropolis?" Megan asked as he walked through the hologram making it vanish. A voice clearing got their attention.

"Ready for training everyone?" A woman asked and Shinji turned to see a beautiful blonde woman in skintight black weather walking in with a green skinned man.

"Black Canary, Uncle J'onn" Megan said and ran to hug the green man who Shinji realized was a green martian.

"Megan, I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd see how you were adjusting." He told her.

"A few bumps but I'm learning" She replied.

"that's all I can ask" J'onn replied, and Shinji noticed Superboy turn away, and also how angry he seemed. Living with Asuka had made him a little perceptive about people's moods.

"Stick around, class is in session" Black Canary said. She walked to the middle of the room and a round space on the floor lit up.

"I consider it an honor to by your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you, everything I've learned from my own mentors…uh…and my own bruises" she told them grunting as she took off her black leather jacket revealing her bandaged arm.

"What happened?" Megan asked.

"The job." Black Canary replied.

"Now, combat is about controlling conflict, putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting." She said.

"I'll need a sparring partner" She said.

"Right here. Yeah!" Wally said stepping forward.

"After this..swish." Wally said throwing his banana peel into the garbage. "I'll show you my moves" Wally flirted.

"_And I thought Touji was bad with Misato"_ Shinji cringed and saw Black Canary give a smirk before throwing a punch that wally blocked then she swept his legs out from under him.

"ohh. Hurts so good." Wally said lying on the floor as a picture with the word fail appeared.

"Good block. But did anyone see what he did wrong?" She asked.

"Ooh, ooh. He hit on teacher and got served?" Robin asked.

"Dude!" Wally said.

"He allowed me to dictate the terms of the battle" She said

"Oh please." Connor cut her off.

"With my powers, the battle's always on my terms. I'm a living weapon and this is a waste of my time" He said.

"Prove it" Black Canary said.

"Um…Miss Canary?" Shinji asked.

"Just call me Black Canary" She said turning to Shinji and smiling.

"Could I try. With Superboy I mean?" Shinji asked.

"You want to spar with me?" Superboy scoffed.

"Shinji?" Megan asked.

"I received training in the green lantern corps where I sparred with guys about as strong as he is, maybe stronger" Shinji said. He didn't know what he was doing. Maybe it was that Superboys attitude reminded him too much of Asuka, maybe it was the talk about living weapons reminding him of the Evas, but he wanted to prove superboy wrong about his abilities.

"Alright, but if things get too rough, I'm stopping it" Black Canary said. Shinji nodded and walking forward took off his ring while keeping his uniform on and handed it to her. She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as Shinji stood in front of Connor.

"This is pointless" Connor said arms crossed until Shinji swept his feet out from under him just like Black Canary had done to Wally sending him crashing to the ground. Shinji heard Robin laugh but kept his focus on Superboy as he got to his feet and with a roar charged Shinji who ducked under him and using the larger boy's momentum grabbed his arm and threw him five feet to land hard on the floor again.

"Can anyone tell me what Superboy did wrong?" Black Canary asked.

"He underestimated Kid Lantern due to his size and the fact he did not have his ring" Aqualad said.

"Which allowed Kid Lantern to dictate the terms of the fight" She said.

"Excellent" She said to Shinji as he walked over to Superboy.

"Are you ok?" He asked offering his hand which the other boy batted away.

"That's it. I'm done" He growled.

"Training is mandatory" She said as an alert beeped, and an image of batman appeared on the cave wall.

"Batman to the cave" The stern hero announced and explained about the android the league had encountered that could replicate the powers of any superheroes it encountered. He then gave them the mission of escorting the remains of the defeated android to star labs. Batman explained how the team would split up and escort two dummy trucks along with the real truck. To do this they dressed in biker cloths and would be riding motorcycles.

"But I can't ride a motorcycle" Shinji said.

"Neither can Wally" Robin said as they flew to the meeting point in the bioship.

"Dude" Wally said.

"Don't worry, the bike's we'll be riding practically drive themselves" Robin assured him with his ever present grin. They arrived at the rendezvous and unloaded the bikes, Shinji mounted his warily and pressed the button that was the ignition, feeling the bike rumbled to life. He pushed the throttle and felt it move forward slightly without a wobble.

_"Cool"_ He thought as he got the hang of the bike as batman finalized the preparations. The trucks pulled away in three different directions with Shinji following Robin and Superboy who were arguing about training.

"Who does black canary think she is giving lessons to someone with super strength?" Superboy growled through the comms.

"Taking down stronger guys as part of the gig. It's the same for Bataman, Canary, even me." Robin said. the other boy just growled and pulled away.

_"And I thought Asuka had a bad temper" _Shinji thought as something on the truck caught his eye.

"Um Guys?" Shinji said.

"What?!" Superboy growled.

"I..I think there's something on the truck" Shinji said.

"What...Oh man" Robin said as the truck started being pulled apart by robot monkeys.

"Switch to battle mode!" Robin said as Superboy leapt off his bike which sent it crashing into Robin's who shot a grappler out to latch onto the truck. Shinji ditched his all together as all three bikes smashed together.

"are you alright?" Shinji asked as Robin clung to the side of the truck.

"Peachy, help superboy" Robin ordered. Shinji flew up above the truck and saw Superboy struggling with the pile of monkeys clinging to him and pull him off the truck. Shinji fires his ring at the robots still attached to the truck, trying to zap them off without damaging the truck, until they blew one of the tires causing the truck to veer out of control. Reacting instantly Shinji created a huge Eva hand that caught the truck, stopping it in it's tracks.

"Nice catch" Robin says as he dumps the rescued driver on the pavement as they see superboy leap over them, and Shinji flew after him.

"Lantern, superboy dropped his comm" Robin said in his ear.

"Don't worry, I won't lose him" Shinji replied catching up to the leaping boy who was following the monkeys.

"Don't try and stop him, when the two of you get to wherever the monkeys are going, report in. The rest of us will try to catch up" Aqualad's voice came over the comms.

"Right" Shinji said as he caught up to superboy.

"What are you doing here? I don't need help" He growled. Shinji did what he did with Asuka when she was in a mood, just ignored him as they followed the robots as they flew into a train and Superboy followed them while Shinji flew above.

"Kid Lantern to team, we've followed the monkeys to a train. Superboy is inside the train and I don't know what to..." Shinji didn't get to finish the sentence as superboy came flying out of the train car and flew past him into the distance. Shinji immediately followed after the boy not noticing the robot following after them and landed in the hole of the building superboy had crashed into as he picked himself up.

"Are you alright?" Shinji asked worried.

"I'm fine, Look out!" Superboy shouted and Shinji turned just as a large metal fist crashed into him knocking him past superboy into and through a wall. Even though his energy field acted as armor stronger then almost anything, even protecting him from the vacuum of space, being knocked through a wall still hurt, leaving him lying in a stunned heap. Slowly he pulled himself together and raising himself off the floor flew back through the hole he had made to see superboy fighting the robot. Shinji shot a beam at the Robot which bounced off it like it was nothing.

"Access Green Lantern" The robot said turning to the boy and a port on it's hand opened and a green beam shot out toward Shinji who was pushed back even through his shield. With a roar Conner hit the monster, not even denting it as it smashed him through another wall and followed. Shinji followed them both to see Conner lying on the floor of a basketball quart as the robot walked toward him. Shinji shot the monster in the back knocking it forward as Conner got to his feet, rushing it.

"Accessing Superman" it said as they traded punches with Conner being beaten into the floor. Before Shinji could react Kid Flash raced in and saved Conner before the robot could finish him, racing over to robin who threw a disk at him.

"Martian Manhunter" The thing said as the weapon passed through it.

"Access Red tornado" It said as it was encased in red wind that blew the three boys away.

"Access, captain atom" It said as it fired a beam at Kid Flash.

"Access, Black Canary" It said using the woman's sonic scream as Wally raced at it, knocking him back.

"Superman" It said and caught Conner's fist and punched him away.

"Martian, man hunter" It said and extended it's limbs to bat away Robins weapons and attack him.

"Superman" It said as Kid Flash raced into a bear hug and it tried to crush him. Through it all, Shinji stood there trying to get a clean shot or think of something he could throw at the thing that was cycling through the leagues powers.

"Martian Manhunter" it said phasing out as an arrow went through it dropping wally.

"Access, black canary" It said as Conner rushed at it and judo threw him all the way to the top of the bleachers on the other side of the court.

"_Think, think," _He told himself when he saw the robots creator lounging in the bleachers looking on.

"_Put the fight on our terms"_ He thought.

"Uh, Yawn. Normally, Amazo would study and mimic your abilities during the battle, but what's the point, your all just poor copies of the originals" He said.

"So everyone keeps saying, it makes me angry!" He shouted as he launched himself at Ivo, crashing into the bleachers, the small man barely moving out of the way.

"Want to seem me channel that anger?" He shouted. Smiling Shinji shot a beam at the man, not meaning to hit him but scaring him into running.

"Amazo, protect your master, priority alpha" Iva said leaping away only to be caught in a green energy bubble.

"Captain Atom" Amazo said firing a blast at Conner as the monkies scrabbled at the energy shield.

"Green Lantern" Amazon said firing a blast at Shinji who threw the sphere in front of the beam which blasted it away and shredded it causing Ivo to roll on the ground.

"Anyone want to play keep away?" Robin shouted kicking the man as he got up.

"Me, me," Kid flash said racing toward Ivo only to be throw away by a shockwave from Amazo stomping.

"Martin Manhunter" He said as Robin threw disks at him, phasing out, but before he could phase back in, Conner put his fist in the robots face, causing him to explode when he phased back in around Superboys fist.

"Help me disassemble him!" Robin shouted racing toward it.

"Dude, the guy has no head" Kid Flash said.

"Don't take any chances" Aqualad said as he and Miss Martian came in.

"SuperBoy are you alright?" She asked.

"Fine, feeling the aster" Conner said.

"Hey, where's Ivo?" Kid Flash asked. Shinji willed his ring to scan for the mans signature only to find he was gone. Turning he looked at the dead robot, his anger rising from memories of the eva's and the horror they caused, and reacting on instinct nine monstrous looking evas with long smooth heads and wicked smiles and folded wings appeared, their color being a corpse white if they had been real and not constructs, and each carrying a wicked looking spear.

"Um, KL?" Robin asked as they went to work, and like a scene out of Dante's inferno the nine green constructs descended upon Amazo and using their spears pried the monster apart into as many pieces as they could before Shinji was satisfied and dismissed them.

"Okay, that was completely terrifying" Kid flash said as Shinji made a container to put the parts of Amazo into.

"You wanted him disassembled" He said quietly and his teammates shared a look. Shinji hung back as Aqualad gave his report back at mount justice, feeling a swell of pride at the praise batman gave them.

"Of course there's no shame in asking for help. That's why the league exists, because there are some problems even we can't handle individually" Batman said.

"Please, if we needed help we'd never get the chance to ask. Look familiar?" Robin asked pulling out the arrow.

"You were following us, babysitting, you still don't trust us" Robin said as batman handed the arrow to Green Arrow.

"We didn't follow you" Batman said as Green Arrow pulled out one of his own, his arrowhead different from the other.

"And that's not your arrow" Robin said.

"But that means" Robin said.

"Speedy" Kid Flash answered.

"He has our backs" Aqualad said.

"Souvenir" Kid Flash said taking the arrow, though Shinji noticed the look Batman and Green Arrow gave each other.

"_Just like adults, always keeping secrets" _He thought as he turned to walk away to go home.

"Shinji?" Megan asked stopping him.

"Yes?" He answered back.

"Are you, okay?" She asked shyly.

"Of course, thank you" Shinji said, a strange warmth filling him at her concern. It wasn't until he got home to the apartment that Shinji really thought about what he had done, the constructs he had created. It had been effortless, the nine Mass Production Evangelions that had ripped Asuka apart, when he had struggled to create anything but basic shapes and tools, the occasional hand and the beam rifle and the Asuka's he had summoned to help with his housework.

"_So I can only create living moving constructs from my past?"_ He asked himself as he focused and an exact copy of unit 01 about the size of Hal stood in front of him. He dispersed it and tried to create a generic robot but found it would barely materialize. He tried Red Tornado and couldn't, but the instant he thought of Unit 02 it was standing in front of him, and focusing he formed Units 01 and 00 beside it, easier to hold than anything he had made up until that point.

"Cool" A voice said behind him and he dispersed them out of reflex.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt your practice" Hal said.

"Don't worry about it" Shinji said and began dinner.

"So where did those come from?" He asked leaning into the counter.

"Memory" Shinji answered quietly, and Hal just stared at him.

"When your ready to talk, I'm here" He said quietly.

"I know" Shinji replied.

**Okay after a year hiatus, here are three new chapters with more to come. If any of you are still out there and reading this, thanks for hanging with me. **


	13. Chapter 13

Green Lantern New Genesis

Chapter 13

Infiltrator

"Hello Meagan" Miss Martian said as she raced out on the sand.

"We should hit the beach everyday" She said.

"First, a moment of silence for our absent comrade" Robin said.

"Poor wally" Meagan said about Kid Flash who was stuck at school.

"But, we do have our newest member here in his place" Robin joked looking at Shinji dressed in trunks and a long shirt.

"Why are you even wearing that?" Conner asked pointing at his shirt.

"Because I want to?" He asked backing away slightly. Conner grunted before smiling and lunging at him.

"Hey wait, don't" Shinji said as Conner tore the shirt off him leaving him standing bare chested. Though he had undergone extensive physical training in the core and with the team, and though he had almost no fat before then, he had also not built up any muscle that showed.

"Dude, do you even eat?" Robin asked looking at the boys rail thin form.

"Should you really be telling me that?" Shinji shot back.

"Alright boys, we're here to have fun" Meagan said and grabbing Shinji by the hand all but dragged him into the shallow water.

"See, it's fun" She said splashing him.

"Yeah" he said splashing her back making her laugh. The day got better from then as Shinji eased up and enjoyed himself as they played volleyball, played in the sand and even ate hot dogs.

"So Shinji, what were those things you summoned?" Robin asked as they ate.

"What things?" He asked, a cold pit forming in his stomach.

"Those things you used to rip apart Amazo. Star Labs wasn't happy about how many pieces he was in" Robin quipped.

"That's…a long story" Shinji responded fiddling with his ring.

"I you ever wish to tell it, we will listen" Kaldur said.

"Thanks" Shinji said blushing.

"What I summoned…were the worst of them, real monsters, but they were based off of something else" He said and raising his ring and focusing formed a full-size version of Unit01.

"It's a biomechanical war machine built to fight something even worse than it" He said his thoughts giving form to the third angle that appeared right next to it.

"You didn't get this from some kind of story did you?" Robin asked.

"Might I ask what you are doing?" Red Tornado asked from behind them.

"Is something wrong?" Megan asked turning to the android.

"These constructs can be seen by the boats in the harbor, and since they are…intimidating it might generate a negative reaction" Red Tornado explained.

"I'm sorry…I" Shinji began as he dissolved them

"It was our fault. We asked Shinji where he got the idea for some of his constructs and he was showing us while explaining" Kaldur said.

"Indeed. All the same, be careful about what you create and how large you create it. Also you have thirty minutes to get dressed and report to the briefing room" Red Tornado said as he walked away.

"Thank you" Shinji said quietly.

"What, it was the truth" Robin said nudging him slightly.

"All the same, I would like to hear more of your story, when you are ready to tell it" Kaldur said putting a hand on the boys shoulder.

"We should get going" Shinji said summoning his uniform and Miss Martian shifted out of her bikini.

"Show offs" Robin said. They went inside to find Batman, Red Tornado and Green Arrow standing with a teenage girl with an athletic curvy figure, long blond hair in a pony tail and brown eyes wearing a green top with an arrow on the front that bared her midriff and arms and long green pants and a green mask. Just as they entered the Zeta tube announced the arrival of kid flash.

"The Wall man is here, now lets get this party start….ted" He said as he tripped over the pile of beach supplies he was carrying.

"Wall man huh, love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?" The girl asked snidely.

"Uh, who's this?" Wally asked.

"Artemis, your new teammate" The girl said.

"Kid Flash, never heard of you" Wally answered.

"She's my new protégé" Green arrow said.

"What happened to your old one?" Wally asked as the Zeta tube announced the arrival of speedy.

"For starters he doesn't go by speedy anymore, call me Red Arrow" The tall red head announced.

"Roy, you look" Green Arrow said.

"Replaceable" The man answered.

"It's not like that, you told me you were going solo" Green Arrow said.

"So why waste time finding a sub, can she even use that bow?" He demanded.

"Yes, she can" Artemis said getting in the taller boys face.

"Who are you?" Wally demanded.

"She's my niece" Green Arrow said.

"I'm his niece" Artemis said at the exact same time.

"Another niece?" Robin asked.

"But she is not your replacement. We have always wanted you on the team, and we have no quota on archers." Aqualad explained.

"If we did, you know who we'd pick" Wally added.

"Whatever Baywatch, I'm here to stay" Artemis said.

"you came to us for a reason" Aqulad stated.

"Yeah, a reason name doctor Cerling Roquet" Roy said and Robin gave a run down on the woman and how she vanished two weeks ago.

"Abducted two weeks ago by the league of shadows" Red Arrow explained.

"Whoa, you want us to recuse her from the shadows?" Robin asked in awe and glee.

"Hardcore" Kid flash said as the fist bumped.

"I already rescued her" Red Arrow said and went on to explain about the nanite weapon they had forced her to build for them that could dissolve anything and steal any data.

"Providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting edge science and tech" Red Arrow finished.

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, powerbroking. Yeah sounds like the shadows" Artemis added.

"Like you know anything about the shadows" Wally scoffed, and the girl just smirked at him.

"Who are you?" Wally demanded. Red arrow explained about how he had hidden Dr. Roquet at a local high school.

"Then lets keep her safe together" Green arrow said.

"Together? Don't you want to take your new protégé?" Red arrow demanded, with Batman putting a hand on Green Arrows shoulder when he moved toward Red Arrow.

"You brough this to the team. It's there mission now, which means it's hers too." Green Arrow said.

"Then my jobs done" Red Arrow said walking away and changing his ID for the Zeta tube as he left. The team moved out to the highchool Roquet was hiding in, taking up different positions to guard her.

"Is everyone online? Ms. Martians voice said inside Shinji's head surprising him. While M'bar's voice had been like nails on a chalk board, Meagans was strong yet gentle.

"This is weird" Artemis said and Shinji listened as a snarky comment from the Doctor devolved into an argument between Kid Flash and Artemis and then the conversation between Robin and Kid Flash over how it was Artemis arrow that had saved Kid Flash. For his part Shinji tried to keep his mind blank of any stray thoughts, not knowing what his friends might hear, focusing in the same way that he did when synching with his Eva while he listened to the conversation between Kaldur and Roquet about her invention and how she couldn't track it without revealing her position and with Kaldur's assurance she began tracking it.

"_I wonder of all scientists are that sarcastic?" _Shinji wondered as he was reminded of Ritsuko Akagi.

"_Did you say something?" _Meagan asked.

"_no"_ Shinji replied back quickly.

"_I thought you did, sorry"_ M'gan said as Artemis made a mental comment toward superboy which angered Miss Martian.

"_I wonder how she'd react of a boy made that kind of pass at her"_ Shinji thought too loudly.

"_Depends on the boy cutie"_ Artemis thought back making him blush and redouble his sync state.

"_Ms. Martian, has located the fog. Reconfigure the bioship so that Robin and Superboy can pursue" _Aqualad. After the two boys left in the bioship Shinji put forward an idea.

"_Listen, if the assassins are going to show anyway, then I'm going to create some constructs as a perimeter" _Shinji broadcast.

"_And you didn't do that before why?" _Artemis asked.

"_Maybe because the last thing we need are bunch of glowing green monsters walking around"_ Wally said.

"_At first, but now they well come in handy. Lantern if you think you can cover the entire perimeter, do it"_ Kaldur stated.

"_Roger"_ Shinji said and focusing created the nine MP Evas and the three normal evas, as well as the third, fourth, and sixteenth angels and sent them out to walk the perimeter, and took a seat on the roof, it taking all his concentration to maintain all fifteen constructs at once.

"_Okay, they're patrolling the grounds and will set off a warning if they meet anything that isn't us. Try not to get to creeped out by them"_ Shinji advised.

"_Really, why would I…ahh"_ Artemis yelped as the fourth angel slithered past her, it's phallic body raising up to look at her before going on it's way.

"_What the…you may be cute but you are so much creepier than the last time we met"_ She thought.

"_What?"_ M'gan asked.

"_Don't worry about it"_ Shinji said, smiling slightly as he realized that she was the archer who had beaten him up a while back. He sat quietly as he listened to Ms. Martian and Artemis argue as his constructs patrolled, scanning the ground more than looking at it, like fifteen different ring scans going on at once, which took complete concentration to filter into anything useful, until the copy of the fourth angel found almost nonexistent foot prints and a biosignature leading up to and over the fence, right past the two girls, and Shinji didn't think to tell the two girls as he flew after her. He shot through the halls and heard the sound of clashing, bursting into the computer room and firing a blast at the green clad masked figure who was fighting with Aqualad, who leapt away and avoided his blasts with almost inhuman agility.

"Protect the Doctor" Aqualad said as the assassin's leapt toward Roquett and Shinji threw a dome around her which the masked woman leapt off of and back to the floor.

"A green lantern, interesting" The woman said as Artemis burst through the door, an arrow at the ready.

"Don't, move" She said.

"This gigs getting more interesting" The woman said unsheathing a sword which she used to cut out of the air every arrow Artemis fired at her until Kid Flash and Miss Martian entered into the room.

"Maybe a little too interesting" The woman said and dropped a smoke pellet into which she disappeared.

"She's getting away, your letting her get away" Roquett shouted.

"This is all your fault, you were on perimeter, how'd that shadow get in?" Wally accused Artemis.

"That's not really fare. I was outside too" Megan said.

"Outside being distracted by her. Besides I can't be mad at you." He said. _"After all, you gave me mouth to mouth"_ Wally added mentally.

_"We heard that"_ They all said mentally.

"Dang it" he said out loud.

"I didn't do half as well my first battle, and I know you can't have been green arrows sidekick for very long". Meagan consoled Artemis.

"Focus everyone, the Shadows will be back" Aqualad said as Robin radioed in about how a star lab and all it's tech and knowledge had been consumed and destroyed, and asked what their next move was, which was to move the doctor to a different location. This time Shinji hovered on the roof of the building and kept full concentration on his constructs to make sure nothing got past him.

"_Shinji, are you alright?"_ Megan asked softly.

"_One of my constructs spotted her and I followed her without warning anyone. I'm sorry"_ Shinji replied softly.

"_Don't worry about it"_ Meagan reassured him.

"_Nothing's getting past me this time"_ Shinji replied as he kept his constructs circling the perimeter, and saw through their eyes Aqualad knocked out in a conflict with the shadows. He shot toward the three shadows, one in a purple body suite, a large man with a hook arm, and the woman, and called his constructs to rush them as well.

"_There here, stay with Roquette" _Shinji shouted mentally as he sent the constructs at the three. The large man shot his hook out and hit the fourth angle with it which went right through the green energy and shattered it like glass, sending a shock of pain through Shinji as the woman took out her sword and went after the MP evas, slicing through them like butter and shattering them as well.

"What's the matter? Spread a little thin?" The woman asked as the one in the leotard danced around another group of Eva's and the third angel and wrapped them up in a strong web like substance that not even they could break, no matter how Shinji willed them too. Growling he dismissed all of them and shot beams at the three, but the one in the leotard and the man with the hook leapt away as the woman rushed him. Shinji prepared a barrier when he was blinded by light and deafened by the sound of thunder in his ears, and on instinct hunkered down like a turtle willing a shield over him.

"_I hope this works" _Shinji prayed as he sat and waited for his sight and ears to clear, willing his ring to help heal him. When he could see again, he flew to the real building they were hiding the Doctor to help Kaldur watch her, trusting the others to keep the shadows busy.

"Are you alright?" Kaldur asked as he came in.

"I took a flash bang to the face but I'm alright" Shinji said rubbing an ear. A few minutes later they heard fighting on the roof.

"We have company" Kaldur said.

"Uploading now. And by the way, you said you'd protect me" Roqutte said and Shinji placed a shield over both of them.

"Protection enough?" he asked snidely, just about fed up, as a small gas pellet rolled in and spewed smoke. Kaldur pulled his swords and turned as three darts plunged into his chest and the woman leapt from the ceiling.

"Lest test the limit of your Jelly Fish immunity, shall we?" She asked. Shinji felt a surge of worry go through him for Kaldur but kept all his will behind his shield.

"Are you alright?" He asked aqulad.

"I am fine" he said as he rushed her only to be put down with one kick.

"there, limit tested" She said and walked toward the two under the shield.

"Pardon me cutie, but I have an appointment with the good doctor" The woman said pulling a sai.

"No chance" Shinji said putting everything he had into the bubble dome.

"You really are adorable" The woman said and pulling out a pellet threw it at him, and a flash of bright yellow light exploded in front of the dome which felt like acid dumped onto his mind. Shinji yelled as he tried to keep the shield up only to have it sliced open by the woman's sword. He gathered his will to blast her only for her to grab his ring hand and twist it into a painful angle.

"Green Lanterns don't do too well against yellow, or pain" She said raising her sai when they heard the computer beep.

"So you finished the virus, eliminating the need for your elimination, though not the entertainment value" She said and kicked Shinji hard sending him almost flying across the floor.

"lucky for you my orders are clear. You live to program another day. After all doctor the shadows may find another use for you" The woman said and walked out. Holding his aching arm Shinji crawled over to Kaldur.

"Ring, is he alive?" Shinji asked as and the ring scanned the boy.

"Affirmative" It said as Kaldur groaned and struggled to sit up.

"Easy" Shinji said.

"Where is the assassin?" Kaldur asked.

"She left when she could have killed all three of us" Shinji explained. Helping Kaldur up, Shinji supported him and with the doctor lurched out of the building to find Artemis standing alone. Kaldur asked her the same question with Artemis saying she got away.

"Oh, from you. Big surprise. Notice, we got ours" Kid flash said as he ran up.

"Cool, souvenir" He said picking up the woman's cat mask.

"Her mask? Did you see her face?" Kaldur asked pulling the darts out of him making Shinji wince.

"It was dark" Artemis said, and Kaldur consoled her and welcomed her to the team.

"I always wanted a sister, here on earth I mean, I have twelve back on mars, but trust me it's not the same" Megan said.

"I wouldn't know, but thanks" Artemis replied and after a moment of silence Megan elbowed Wally in the ribs, "yeah, welcome" He said.

"Try not to beat me up so bad this time" Shinji said trying to joke as he offered her his hand.

"No promises" The girl said smiling.

**Okay, newest chapter, and for those of you just tuning in, I am not making Shinji a Gary Stue. He is not some all powerful lantern who will come in and fix everything, nor is he the center of the story. He has his part to play, but by and large the young justice story will not change from the original, which is why I write this with the episode up to follow scene by scene with a few additions. This is about Shinji learning to be a hero and to grow up with people who can give him the courage and support to get through his issues and make something of himself. He will have his bumps, his failures and he will still get his ass kicked, but he will learn to pick himself up and keep going. Besides, Chesire is too much of a bad ass in this series to mess with. **


End file.
